Angel's Heart Demon's Appearance
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Seto is half angel half demon and is discriminated from both worlds. He decides to go to Earth and attend an academy for both races.But with a child hood memory appearing, and many people falling in love with him what's he supposed to do? Shounen-ai
1. Prologue The Begining

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

Her long brunet hair blew in the breeze as she walked to the huge arc gate. "Wait!" called a blue haired angel running toward her. The burnet turned around and looked at him, "What do you want?" she asked politely. "Did you even think about my proposal?" he asked out of breath from chasing her. The burnet angel walked away from him saying, "I have thought of it Izumi, but no. You only see my looks and outward appearance not my personality or anything else. I will not marry you or date you." She descended to Earth while Izumi called her name, "Yuki!"

Yuki stepped on the meadows soft grass and smiled cheerfully. It was a nice day on Earth with the sun shining brightly, the flowers in full bloom, and a light breeze caressed her face. Looking around she enjoyed the scenery but soon found she couldn't resist. Immediately Yuki started to hum and dance without a care in the world not worrying about anything that could happen. Little did she know someone was watching her with a bored expression. "You should go home," said a guy with raven black hair and stunning grey eyes. Yuki whirled around to find him watching her which startled her since she could have sworn no one was there. It was obvious by his appearance that he was a demon because he had bat like wings and a cold façade. Everyone had warned her ever since she was born that they were evil beings and to never trust them, but for some reason she couldn't think like that when she saw him.

"Why should I leave?" she asked looking at him curiously. He sighed like she was an idiot.

"I can't be seen hanging out with some angel," he replied casually. Yuki then hid her pure white wings and asked, "Is that better you can't see them so right now I look human. So can I stay now?" He gave up and just laid on the grass ignoring her.

"What's your name?" she asked poking him slightly.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" he asked rolling her eyes.

"My name is Yuki nice to meet you! Now what's your name?" she replied staring at him with her shining blue eyes.

"Kira…." He replied reluctantly. He may be a demon but he did have _some_ manners.

"It's nice to meet you Kira I hope we can get along!" Yuki exclaimed smiling at him happily. Kira wasn't used to anyone being nice to him like that so he was quiet surprised.

"Yeah nice to meet you to…" he responded.

That was how they first had met each other and ever since then they would meet on Earth to talk and just hang out together secretly. For months they would talk until Kira couldn't stand it and kissed Yuki full out on the lips. He thought he had ruined their friendship but Yuki just smiled and gave him a light peck on the cheek saying, "I love you." Now when they met it would end up more like dates and they became closer than most would think possible considering their backgrounds. They had become so close that they considered eloping with each other. One day when they met each other on Earth Yuki had some news, "Kira I don't know how you'll take this so why don't you sit down…."

"What are you okay? Is something wrong?" Kira asked looking at her panicking.

"Not really I'm fine I suppose…" Yuki said not sure of how to tell him.

"Then what's going on?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she replied looking down shuffling her feet avoiding his eyes. At first he didn't respond which worried her until he grabbed her in a hug saying, "You're not joking right?"

"No I'm completely serious," she answered hugging him back.

"I'm so proud I'm going to be…" he started when a noise drew his attention away from her. Looking behind him he saw a pissed off Izumi saying, "Arrest the demon he is to be charged with raping Yuki and sentenced for all of his other crimes."

"But he didn't do anything like that to me! I willingly was with him," Yuki responded shocked at what he was saying.

"He must have used a spell on her. Quickly take him away!" Izumi ordered. They had a trial the next day for Kira with everyone on the jury against him and sure that he had committed the crime of raping and brain washing Yuki. They were separated never to be together again.

**TBC!**

**I hope you like it so far! I had written this story but it wasn't a fanfiction so I'm revising it and posting it now. Well R&R!**


	2. Prison Blues

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

A small boy that, could be no more than eight years old, walked to the prison cell not showing any emotion at all. Some prisoners looked right at him for a second before turning away with disinterest. It was obvious that there were not many children here, which made him stick out like an ink stain on a pure white piece of paper. One prisoner tried to grab his leg and ask him for help, but he glared and stated, "Even if I tried to help it makes no difference. They would chase us both down and we would end up here again with an even worse punishment." Shaking him of his leg the boy continued to walk as the guard pulled him away and placed him in a cell. "This is where you belong now," the guard announced about to walk away. "Fine," the boy stated and then said, "Bye Izumi, too bad you didn't truly like my mother." The guard was surprised for a minute and then walked away saying, "I don't know what you're talking about." The boy gave a smirk of satisfaction. In the dim light he looked around and noticed there was a boy kneeling in a corner sleeping. He had blond hair and his bangs were in his face. So he sat down next to the bars and went to sleep also.

The blond boy that had been in the cell woke up to find another boy in his cell. For a minute he thought he was sleeping until he slapped his cheeks. Deciding he was indeed not sleeping he poked the other boy and woke him up. The boy had brown hair that looked almost black and when he opened his eyes you could see they were blue with hints of grey in them. "What do you want?" the burnet asked obviously tired and pissed off.

Sarcastically the blond responded, "Well aren't you cheery this morning."

"You woke me up and who the hell can be cheerful when they're in prison?" he stated flatly. Ignoring that last part the blond asked kind of bored like, "Since we're going to be here for a long time…what's your name?" The burnet was silent for a very long time before finally saying, "Seto Kaiba."

For the next few days after meeting each other they never talked and ignored the others, and developed a routine that they preformed every day. All they would do is wake up in the morning to go eat breakfast with the other prisoners, work out at the gym to keep in shape, do work that the guards forced them to do, at the end of the day eat dinner, and finally go to sleep. Finally after awhile the blond asked Seto, "Why are you in jail in the first place?" Seto didn't seem too surprised when he asked this question and answered, "It's a really long story you still want to listen?" The blond looked at Seto and then rolled his eyes saying, "I have time it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

Before Seto started his story he took a deep breath and then started….

"Ever since I can remember I have lived with the angels and they have hated…I mean really disliked me since angels _can't_ hate anyone supposedly. So to put my mother who had been raising me out of shame I started martial arts training, etiquette classes, and studying at the age of four. My mother was proud of me, but none of the angels seemed to care about my efforts. It bugged me so much that just my appearance made them dislike me so much. Every time I went places and kids got into any kind of trouble they would all blame it on me even if I did nothing and was just walking by. Most of the time I had no idea what they were talking about and still I got punished instead of them. To put it simply I was their scapegoat. Well sine I'm already getting punished I thought why not do something then? I decided to steal some food and eat it just to spite them. They could never arrest me before because they didn't have any evidence but I still could get punished. Well they got their proof so I tried to resist arrest and they came after me. My mother helped me believing I was innocent and then they cornered us and I was arrested."

He finished with the same emotionless look on his face like when he first arrived. The blond boy sat there and said, "You can tell I'm a demon from my demeanor obviously." Seto nodded. "Well they caught me while I was fighting with some angels and so they put me here. Never did get a fair trial. I do have one thing to ask about your story thought." He said interested in Seto's story. "Why did they hate you so much?"

For a minute Seto's eyes showed sadness but it didn't last long and he said, "I'm half angel, half demon." The rest of the night they were silent both left to their own thoughts.

The next day as usual they were in the breakfast line, when the blond got pushed into Seto violently. Seto glared at the guy who had pushed the blonde intensely and threatened, "Do you want to have every single bone in your body broken while you feel every snap and break?" The prisoner laughed thinking since he was young he couldn't possibly be strong until Seto grabbed his arm and twisted it until you could her a distinct cracking noise. He had broken the guy's arm, fracturing it in at least two places and had to be put into handcuffs to prevent getting into any more fights even though the other person started it.

"You didn't have to break his arm…" the blond said as they walked to their cell while watching Seto. Seto looked at him with his emotionless eyes and said, "That idiot made three mistakes and deserved worse than that." The blond thought about what he had said before asking, "What three mistakes did he make?"

"One he laughed at me and didn't believe I could hurt him which he now knows I can. Two he indirectly pushed me which is a big mistake, and three he pushed you." They sat in their cell for awhile in awkward silence before saying goodnight to each other and going to sleep in their usual places.

The blond got up to find Seto already up and about sitting by the door. "Morning," Seto said with a small almost unnoticeable smile. "Yeah," he replied groggily because he really wasn't a morning person. After he was more awake he asked, "Did something good happen? You never smile so that's the only thing I can think of…" Seto shook his head and said, "No, but something good _will_ happen very soon if things go my way." This puzzled the blond but he shook it off for now and they got into their normal morning routine. The guy who had laughed at Seto until he broke his arm avoided them completely along with a few other prisoners. It was annoying Seto even if he never talked to them and what made it worse were the guards looked at him like he was the worst kind of scum. Seto was getting a bit of an angry near hostile look in his eyes when the blond put a hand on him saying, "It's their problem if they don't like you just calm down." Seto looked at him and asked, "Don't you just want to escape this place? I really hate it here. Besides it's boring and I don't think it should matter if two people leave every now and then…What do you think?" The blonde replied, "Of course I want to leave this prison! Who wouldn't?" he looked at Seto puzzled.

The conversation was left at that and they when dinner was over they went to their cell again. When they got their though Seto sat by him instead of by the bars and whispered, "I have a plan, let's break out tonight." For a minute he thought he had heard Seto wrong but Seto's face showed he was completely serious. Nodding his head in confirmation he listened while Seto explained everything to him.

It was one in the morning when they put Seto's plan into action. Seto collapsed in the cell suddenly without any warning after he had been asleep. The guards heard the noise and went to investigate what it was. Izumi the angel guard who had brought Seto in had checked his pulse to find it declining. The blond looked extremely concerned while they checked on Seto. Izumi signaled to take him away from the cell to go to the hospital. For awhile the blond protested saying, "He'll be fine here don't move him he could get even worse! Why not just bring the doctor here?" Izumi checked Seto's pulse again but was knocked out by something. Seto had kicked his head at full force. He took Izumi's keys and before the guards could get the door blocked Seto and the blond were gone.

"They couldn't have gotten too far!" called one of the guards. As fast as they could both of them ran until they got to the part of the prison which resembled a castle and was used for trials, and hearings.

"Where do you want to go now?" Seto asked the blond both out of breath from running for so long. He looked at Seto and said, "The demon world I need to do some things. Want to come?" Seto immediately said, "No, I don't want to go there I already have plans to go to Earth." After saying that a guard nearly spotted them but they hid behind some pillars that were wide and could hide them well. Nearby they saw an escape route they could take, a window that didn't appear to be locked. Both of them opened the window quickly and jumped while spreading out their concealed wings. The blond had huge red and black bat like wings and some demonic horns coming out of his head. When he looked at Seto his breath hitched at how handsome he looked with his blood red angel wings. For a moment he stared at Seto because he was so unique and he seemed to glow in the moonlight and that was all he could think about before they landed in a nearby field safely.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked snapping out of his daze and making sure no one else was there.

"To the only place we can go without being caught immediately, the most demonic, yet necessary portal in the angel realm. Lunatic Gate (1)" Seto replied not even phased.

It was a half days journey to the Lunatic Gat e but since they were sure they were being pursued it took longer especially since they had to travel secretly. The blond boy kept looking at Seto until he finally asked, "Why is it called the Lunatic Gate? We are in the angel's realm so why such a demonic name?"

"You'll see soon enough we will be there soon. Do you have anything sharp like a knife?" Seto asked offhandedly. He looked at Seto and said, "Yeah I stole one from one of the villages on our way here. Why?"

"We might need it for self defense," Seto replied casually.

They arrived at the Lunatic Gate at around seven in the evening when the sun was about to set. The gate was huge and had many different designs going all around it and what appeared to be a circular symbol in front of the gate. "How do we open the gate?" the blond asked looking around since the gate wasn't active puzzled. "Hand me your knife and stand in front of the gate," Seto ordered. As the blond did so he heard the angel guards come after them from behind Seto.

"Stop!" they shouted as Seto stood in front of the circular pattern. With a smile Seto cut his arm not deeply but enough to draw blood. The blond demon gasped, "What are you doing?!" he asked shocked. Closer and closer the guards came almost upon them. "Earlier you asked why this is called the Lunatic Gate, right?" Seto asked calmly before saying, "It's an unpopular gate that almost no one ever uses because it needs blood to open the portal and function properly." Giving a quick look behind himself Seto approached the blond and whispered, "I'll probably never see you again so goodbye." Seto then hugged the blond. Before the blond could respond Seto pushed him into the gate and turned to face the guards. The last thing the blond saw before finding himself next to his uncle in the demon world was him fighting the guards.

Lunatic Gate (1) it's supposed to be pronounced (Lue-not-ic) not (luna-tick)

**TBC!**

**Yes the blond is Jou but I have a reason for not putting his name down. You'll see in later chaps. Anyways I hoped you like this since I worked really hard on it. I hope you R&R! Please?**


	3. Eight Years Later

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

It's been eight years since Seto had escaped from prison and no one was looking for him anymore since they couldn't find him. After fighting the guards and gaining many injuries not to mention his arm had been bleeding Seto had come through the Lunatic Gate to Earth. He had looked like a shooting star when others looked at his fall. Now he was sixteen and used to living on Earth. While wandering through the new city he had found he saw a black haired demon walking around. A normal human wouldn't be able to see he was a demon and would think he was a punk or troublemaker but angels and demons could tell each other apart through a special sense. That did not apply to Seto because he was neither angel nor demon completely. No one could tell what he was just that he was either or but he could definitely tell a demon or angel apart.

The demon who was walking around passed by him about to pickpocket him when Seto said, "Don't even think about it demon boy." The boy looked at him then realized he was either an angel or demon. Seto grabbed the boy's wrist and stared at the boy with his emotionless eyes and asked, "What school allows both angels and demons in this area if any?"

"Not even going to ask my name or anything or even tell me yours? What a rude guy," the demon said smirking slightly.

"I really don't have time for this, just tell me the school's name," Seto said tightening his grip on the demon's wrist.

"Geez aren't you cheery," the demon said rolling his eyes.

"Just tell me the name of the school and I'll leave," Seto said stubbornly.

"Not until you tell me your name," the demon said equally stubborn.

"Seto," he replied unwillingly but really didn't have time for games.

"Well my name's Otogi," the demon said.

"I asked for the school's name not yours," Seto said annoyed.

"Fine it's Hanatsuki. Are you new in town?" Otogi replied and Seto just turned around ready to leave now that he got the information he was looking for. Otogi wouldn't let him leave though and grabbed Seto's hand saying, "Shouldn't you answer the question since I answered yours?"

"So what if I'm new," Seto said glaring and wanting to break his arm but instead just wrenched it away and continued to walk away. This time Otogi let him go and they went their separate ways.

Seto had been renting an apartment for a couple days already and knew that he would have to get a job to be able to keep it. The only place that even considered hiring him was a café, with weird standards. They had to wear costumes on certain days just for the customers, and Seto hated the place but it was the only place available. "Tomorrows anime day so be ready!" the manager said enthusiastically, "You'll start immediately so come prepared!" Seto wasn't thrilled about working there but it was a job and he needed the money. For now he decided to rest at his new apartment since it was getting late. All he had in his apartment was a dresser, two chairs, a couch, and a TV. That was all he could afford so far if he wanted to eat decently. Immediately after getting home he took a hot bath and went to bed.

Before going to work at two in the afternoon, Seto decided that he should apply for Hanatsuki and take the exam to enter. Of course he had to tell them that he was a half angel half demon but they didn't seem to mind in fact they were overjoyed. The principal was a male angel and the vice principal was a female demon. Both wanted angels and demons to respect one another so they had formed this school. They told Seto he was proof that the two sides could get along which annoyed him and he said, "I'm not going to tell the whole school yet," as nicely as he could which wasn't very.

His first day at the café was mostly training to be a waiter and showing him around. There were three rules you had to follow no matter what. One the customer is always right, two don't make trouble for the café or others, and three never hurt or insult the customer. They were pretty basic rules and so far Seto followed the rules well and got along well with the other staff. Seto waited for the results of his test which would be coming sometime in the afternoon. When they arrived it didn't surprise him that he had passed with a 94% and would be put in classes based on his results. They wanted to ask him though if he wanted to take advance classes and would like to hear from him as soon as possible. After work Seto went to the school and declined any advance classes before having his uniform ordered. It was Friday and they said his schedule and uniform would be ready for him to start school on Monday.

Saturday and Sunday went by quicker than he expected it to since most of the time he just had work. This didn't bother him until both guys _and_ girls were hitting on him for wearing cat ears like the manager told him to. It was now Monday and his uniform had just arrived in the mail meaning he was ready and prepared to go to school. Walking to school was okay since he lived close by but where he walked had a bad reputation. A tall muscular guy was picking on a middle school angel when he walked by and nearby ally. "Leave the girl alone and bother someone who's worth it," Seto said staring at the guy with his emotionless eyes. The guy walked up to Seto and said, "Do you want to play then?" with a leer. Seto sighed bored already grabbed the guys arm and twisted it around his back, then kicked the back of his knee making the guy fall and said, "Don't even think about touching me again asshole." Then he hit the guy in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious. "Thank you so much!" the angel girl said still showing some fear. "I did it because he was in the way so don't bother thanking me," Seto replied continuing his walk to school.

The fight in the ally made him late for homeroom and the teacher was furious especially since it was Seto's first day. "Why bother coming if you're going to be late?" the teacher ranted leading him into the classroom. "Okay class new kid in school, his name is Seto Kaiba. Get back to work," he said grumpily. Seto noticed Otogi was in the same class as him before sitting in the only available seat. Everyone started whispering to one another asking if anyone knew whether he was an angel or demon because he obviously wasn't human but Seto chose to ignore them. No one knew and they started to dislike him for that because they weren't sure if he was on the opposite side. A brown haired demon with his hair in a single spike threw a dagger that he had brought to school at Seto. Seto caught it though and threw it back at the guy. It landed looking like it had fell from the demons pocket. The noise made the teacher look at the brunet demon and he noticed the knife and shouted, "Go to the councilor's office for bringing a weapon onto school property!" Seto raised his hand and said, "Are you even sure that it's his? If so can you really accuse him especially if someone planted it to make it look like it was his? Since you can't answer this you shouldn't send him down to the councilor." The demon boy, Honda, still disliked Seto but still thanked him silently for not ratting him out like most people would have done. Homeroom went on without any trouble except for the teacher yelling and getting mad at the slightest noises that they made.

Seto's schedule was Homeroom, math, home economics which he didn't get why, social studies, lunch science, and then finally at the end of the day gym. He decided he should go to math since he really didn't want to be late again and listen to another teacher yell especially if they were like his homeroom teacher. On his way to math he ran into Otogi who wasn't in the best of moods and said, "Watch out!" angrily. That didn't seem to bother Seto though as he walked away. Otogi was surprised a little because most people didn't just walk away and would either argue or apologize depending on who he ran into.

Math was a total bore with all the geometry crap about prisms, and surface areas. Although he didn't want to go to his next class home economics Seto went and was surprised that he wasn't the only guy there. Cooking wasn't one of his best traits but it tasted fine and was way better than school food even if it burned every now and then. He was okay at sowing much to everyone's surprise, but then again he had learned to do this when his clothes would get ripped from the other kids. Today they were cooking meaning he was out of luck and Seto had burned the bottoms of his blueberry muffins. Social studies wasn't much better because right now they were working on Earth history and geography which was okay and all but Seto had arrived in the middle of the unit. It was amazing he had made it to lunch since everyone pushed him into everything, and pulled multiple pranks on him. They were lucky he didn't try to kill them all.

Lunch was quiet since everyone was eating and not bugging him which was nice for once. Seto had made his own lunch so he decided to eat on the roof were it was secluded and no one would bother him. When he got to the door of the roof he saw it was already wide open so he just went through not really caring. Otogi was sleeping right in the middle of the roof Seto realized when he looked around for a place to sit and eat. Sure he wanted to eat alone but he really wasn't too picky and just wanted to eat lunch. Seto poked Otogi's side which woke him up right away and was looking for what woke him up to find Seto about to leave the roof. Otogi was about to shout when he looked at Seto's eyes and swore he saw a hint of sadness. "Is something wrong?" Otogi asked still looking at Seto's eyes. Seto snapped back to reality and he became emotionless again.

"What?" Seto asked because he hadn't heard anything Otogi had said before. Otogi though about what just happened for a minute before saying, "Never mind it wasn't important." For a second Otogi thought Seto looked kind of cut in his own way when he showed his emotions. Seto was about to leave when Otogi called out saying, "Want to have lunch together?" Seto just nodded his head yes and sat down and opened up his bento. It was pretty silent except for the noises of when they shifted and they didn't really talk until Otogi asked, "Couldn't you go to an all angels or all demons school instead of this place? Why did you come here?" Seto paused and carefully replied, "It's against my beliefs to favor one over the other, and I came here for a reason."

The lunch bell rang right when he finished his sentence so he stood up and left Otogi sitting there thinking. Science was next which was Seto's second favorite class next to gym. Today they were doing a water rocket lab using plastic bottles. First they had to make a hypothesis of which design would work best then create it and finally launch it outside. Seto's went the third highest in the class and everyone else was having fun until one of the rockets started to head toward the students and followed them around. It was obvious someone was controlling it. The teacher tried to calm down the students but she was pretty panicked herself until finally Seto couldn't stand it and took a nearby book and whacked the rocket and broke it before it hit the teacher. "Thanks," Ami sensei said gratefully. Seto just sat down and they continued the lesson. No more accidents happened after that so they left the class unharmed.

Seto enjoyed gym because he didn't have to study and it released his energy that he bottled up so he wouldn't hit anyone. Today they had to do an obstacle course which was harder than the ones they had at normal Earth schools. You had to run a certain distance then climb up a rope ladder and balance on a balance beam while dodging dodge balls, jump a couple feet down, and them run again toward the finish line. It took a lot of energy and most of the girls were left behind not used to the exercise. One person had tripped and fell during the running causing practically the whole class besides Seto to laugh at them. Seto had broken the record of finishing the course by 3 seconds and 27 milliseconds. Some people looked at him shocked because he didn't look like someone who would actually give an effort in the class. Otogi who was also in Seto's gym class was really surprised at how fast he cleared the obstacle course. For once Seto looked happy as he smirked until class ended and they had to change. It made Otogi wonder how he could practically care less about everything else but this class could actually bring Seto to show an emotion even if it was smug…

When the bell rang to go home everyone rushed out the door as quickly as they could. Seto didn't have to go to work until five in the afternoon and it was around three so he decided to explore the school since he hadn't gotten the chance earlier. As he passed by the archery club he noticed no one was there. Seto was really good at archery since he practiced a lot when he was younger along with martial arts. When he shot an arrow the club president walked in and watched as it hit almost dead center. He was amazed at Seto's accuracy and immediately asked, "Would you like to join? I'm Yami the clubs president and only member so far." Seto noticed Yami was an angel but that's not really important to him at the moment. Right now he was shocked that someone had seen him practicing when he was sure that no one was there. Not really knowing what else to say he said, "Why not… but I have to leave the club by 4:45 p.m." Quickly he walked away after making an excuse slightly embarrassed someone saw him but not showing it.

**TBC!**

**I know it's not that exciting right now but it will get better! Hopefully….Anyways R&R it's what I live off of! Just kidding I live off of dreams. Sorry I'll stop being silly anyways I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. One thing Right After the Next

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

It was late before Seto got back from the café to the apartment tired since it was one of the busiest days yet. Before he could open his door his neighbor opened up their door to take out the trash and Seto was about to say, "I'm your new neighbor" when he realized it was Otogi! There was an awkward silence before Seto broke it saying, "Well see you tomorrow." Otogi nodded his head in response and they went their separate ways. Immediately before going to bed Seto set up a burglar alarm spell around her apartment because when there were demons around humans tended to act more evil whether it be their presence alone or they are controlled.

Weirdly enough even though Seto had been so tired last night he was up earlier than he needed to be. Before getting dressed in the school's uniform he did some morning yoga to wake himself up and stretch his muscles out. Most people though he looked weird when he did yoga so Seto tended to do it in an enclosed room most likely his bedroom. Quickly he made some toast for breakfast and was out the door after grabbing the lunch his manager at the café gave him for dinner.

He bumped into Otogi on the way to the elevator which caused Otogi to trip and hit his head on the wall of the elevator. "Hey that hurt you know!" Otogi shouted at Seto which caused Seto to laugh slightly at him. Otogi was mad but he got over it pretty quickly when Seto chuckled. On the way to school Seto seemed like a normal teenager and talked with Otogi for awhile but that didn't last long because when they got to school everyone was glaring at him and he became emotionless again. Otogi wondered why they hated her until someone shouted, "Stop playing innocent and choose which side you'll be on angel's or demons!" Seto just looked at them and said, "Neither" before walking away quickly. This bugged them more but they left Seto alone and went to class before they were declaired late. Otogi looked at Seto and asked, "Why don't you choose a side?" Seto however ignored him and went to homeroom not bothered in the least by what had just happened. Their homeroom teacher Fujimori sensei was in a bad mood when Seto arrived and was practically screaming at everyone to shut up. Seto walked in watching him yell at the students and asked, "Sensei, why did you become a teacher?" Most of the kids looked shocked at her question yet you could tell they also wondered the same thing.

"Why would you want to know that?" Fujimori asked angrily.

"Just curious," Seto said shrugging his shoulders a little. The class held their breath expecting him to yell again or punish her but surprisingly he said, "Good question. I used to like kids so I thought of being a teacher. Well I can tell you it sucks. Here I am underpaid with a job I now hate more than anything. Each day I come to school and find some kids misbehaving and annoying the hell out of me." With each word he was obviously getting more and more upset.

"Why didn't you ever think about helping change the students opinions/actions so they don't misbehave, or ask for a raise? Also if you hate it so much why don't you find a better job and quit this one? You complain yet you do nothing about it," Seto said rolling his eyes in annoyance. Everyone watched them with anticipation write on their faces expecting Seto to get in trouble for talking back especially since he's rated the meanest teacher in the school. Some people started rumors saying he was born with a frown. The room was silent until the bell rang and she had to go to class leaving many kids feeling disappointed.

Nothing important happened in math and it was easy for Seto so he went on to Home Economics. Today they would be making pillows using sewing machines since it was a simple task and the teacher thought they should start out easy. His tuned out better than most and had two different designs on the pillow. One side was red and black with white letters saying angel and the other was sky blue with a clod pattern and black letters saying demon. Many kids wondered even more what was up with him when they say the pillow. Before anyone could ask about the pillow Seto had slipped out the door just as the bell rang. Social Studies was okay but they had a pop quiz which surprised a lot of kids and Seto barely managed to get a B+ since he had missed part of the unit.

Lunch at first was quieter than what it had been during classes but soon someone just had to break it by shouting and that got the whole cafeteria going. Seto just walked out and went to the roof where he knew Otogi would most likely be. Slowly Seto had started to act more normal and human around Otogi but he rarely smiled if at all still. They enjoyed their lunches until some punks had to ruin it by trying to pick a fight with Otogi. In menacing voices they asked, "Has anyone seen Otogi that asshole? I have some business with him." Of course no one bothered to get in the way so Otogi had to go all the way downstairs to meet the punks and Seto just came to see his skills in fighting. It apparently happened often because Otogi was a demon and rumored heartless. The guys who wanted to fight were easy to spot in the crowd because they all had dyed hair colors like bright blues, blood reds, and lime greens. There were three guys that wanted to fight Otogi which made Seto chuckle and some guy call him a bitch. Seto knew those guys would lose because they were all talk and no action. They tried to attack Otogi when he faced Seto to say he could handle it but Otogi dodged their attacks that were so clumsy even a child could dodge it. Punching one guy repeatedly in the ribs Otogi attacked them using various kicks to their legs and punches to the upper body. He straight punched some guy's nose and the person fell. Seto thought he wasn't doing to bed when the guy who got hit in the nose got back up and tried to hit Otogi in the back of the head with a rock. That's when Seto stepped in and kicked the guy's head finally knocking him out cold. Otogi turned around in time to see this happen. "Why didn't you help from the start if you're so strong?" Otogi asked annoyed after watching this.

"I thought you could handle it and wanted to see how strong you were. Besides I only helped because he was about to smash the back of your head with a rock," Seto replied. Lunch ended with everyone talking and spreading rumors about the fight and how Seto was dangerous.

When science started Seto looked around the room to find everyone avoiding him more so than usual and figured it was probably because of the rumors that were going around. The teacher however was completely oblivious to how the class was acting and continued the lesson. They were supposed to work with partners which meant Seto had to find someone to work with him which wouldn't be easy with everyone avoiding him. Yugi an angel was forced to be his partner by the teacher. You could tell he was scared when he stuttered, "H..he…hello." Seto just grunted and didn't really reply which made Yugi even more nervous. During class Yugi started to open up more and talk which Seto didn't really mind particularly and that gave Yugi even more courage. Finally Yugi shyly asked, "Would you please be my friend? I'm not really good with talking to others, and you seem like a nice person, plus I'm actually talking to you…"

Seto cut off Yugi's rambles and said, "I don't really mind…" Yugi smiled in pure joy and nearly hugged Seto but backed off thinking it might be too awkward if he did so. Yugi was apparently in the same gym, science, and math class as Seto so they talked on their way to gym which would be their last class for the day. "You know you aren't as scary as the rumors say, you're actually really nice," Yugi said on their way to gym.

"Did you believe the rumors then?" Seto asked trying not to sound threatening.

"Not really…I just didn't know what to do since you looked so threatening in science after she said we needed partners…" Yugi explained rapidly but Seto understood. Giving a faint smile Seto led the way into the locker rooms where they got dressed and ready to face another day of gym. Yugi started to talk more though when they were done and walking outside where gym would be held for the day since Seto was obviously not social. Today would be popular vote and the one with the most votes would be played today and the next popular one would be played tomorrow and so forth. Many kids chose dodge ball causing Yugi to groan slightly since he knew he would be picked last again. After being split into two teams Seto was on the red team along with Yugi since Seto had glared at them until they let Yugi on their side. Whenever a ball would head toward Yugi Seto would catch it while Yugi ducked. Their team did fairly well but in the end the other team or also known as team blue won. Team blue just had to make fun of them while they were changing and after the bell rang the hallways.

Yugi wanted to walk home with Seto since he really didn't have any friends that would but Seto had to tell him, "Sorry but I have archery practice and then I need to go to work." Nodding his head in understanding Yugi left for home while Seto went to the club room. When he got there Yami was already practicing and fully dressed and judging by the arrows in the target he had been there for awhile. "So how did you get here so fast?" Seto asked picking up a bow and some arrows.

"I just skipped the last few minutes of my last class since we weren't doing anything," Yami replied like it was nothing.

"I would say you shouldn't do that but I really don't care and it's not like I'd tell anyways," Seto said sighing. Practice went well but Seto had to leave early.

"Where are you going I thought you didn't have to leave until around 4:45 p.m.?" Yami asked as Seto rushed out.

"Don't worry I just have to get something that I accidently left behind from class. It's important," Seto replied rushing out the door. In the classroom Seto found what he was looking for, it was a picture of his mom and him posing near a sakura tree. Looking at it made him want to sing a song he had made up when she died… **((a/n I made up this poem sort of thing myself so it isn't the best))**

_I can only cry in the rain_

_Where no one can see what's left of me._

_You've been gone for so long_

_I'm starting to lose my memories of you._

_I wish you were here to guide me_

_Help me make the choices of today._

_Where are you now?_

_Are you happy?_

_I miss you every day_

_I want to see you again_

_But I know I won't_

_Ever again._

His voice was light and carried through the hallways causing the person who had been walking by to come in and listen intently. The person listening was the student council president who had just finished up her duties. She was a girl angel with light blue hair and grey eyes who never really bothered with other people. Seto was about to leave when he saw her standing there. "How much did you hear?" Seto asked knowing that the girl must have heard him.

"I've been here since I heard 'Where no one can see' and from there on. You have in nice singing voice might I add," The girl responded. Seto pushed past her and left for work but she followed him to the café he worked at. The girl wanted to laugh so much because she knew it was a costume café. One of Seto's coworkers showed her to a table saying, "A waiter or waitress will be with you shortly." This week's theme was traditional Japanese yukatas and Seto wore a dark blue one with white flower petals floating down and a branch of sakura embroidered on it. He was the one that had to wait on her which caused her to laugh. Giving a business smile Seto threatened, "I many look like this and you may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

"So would you mind if I tell the whole school about your part time job?" the girl asked trying to look innocent but failing.

"I don't care about that but please say your name so I know what to write on your gravestone," Seto said narrowing his eyes. "Now what's your order?" he continued with the business tone. The manager just so happened to come out and see them talking and though they looked good together.

"Would you like a points card?" the manager (Mika) asked which the girl nodded her head yes and the manager gave her a card and said, "After a month you can have a picture taken with your favorite waiter/waitress!" before skipping away. Seto groaned.

"Oh and for your earlier questions I'm Kyoko and I want some hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll," Kyoko said smiling. Quickly Seto left only to return with her order. The whole time he worked Kyoko would annoy him by saying "you should talk to the people in your section", or "Want to walk home together when you get off?" God she annoyed the hell out of him, and he was relieved when he could finally just walk home and rest on his couch. Seto didn't quite make it past the door though because a figure was blocking his way. Looking at the person closely he was shocked.

The person standing in front of his door was a boy slightly shorter than him by an inch or two with blonde hair and red eyes and was very familiar. "Hey Seto how has it been? It's been awhile since I've last seen you," The boy said grinning widely.

**TBC!**

**I know I left a cliffy and you probably already guessed who the person is but oh well it's funny in the next chap which I hope to post soon…Anyways R&R!**


	5. Reunions And Bets Placed

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

_Last time on AHDA: "Hey Seto how has it been? It's been awhile since I've last seen you," The boy said grinning widely._

"Hi…I've been okay," Seto said slightly shocked to see the boy still.

"Well that's good to hear," The boy replied smiling cheerfully.

"And your name is…?" Seto asked still staring at the boy.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me!" the boy said stunned.

"No I know who you are and when we met and all that but not once since I've known you have you ever mentioned your name," Seto amended. The boy just looked at him a minute hit his head on the door then turned back to Seto smiling and said, "Sorry about that…My name is Jounouchi Katsuya 19 year old demon, and friend of Seto's!"

"Okay then it's nice to meet you again Jounouchi you really didn't have to say all of that though…idiot," Seto replied.

"No you don't have to call me Jounouchi call me Jou or Katsuya!" Jou corrected.

"Fine. Nice to see you again Jou," Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Much better!" Jou exclaimed.

"Yes well goodnight then," Seto said pushing past Jou and locking his door before Jou could say anything more. It was morning when Seto saw Jou again he had come bursting into his apartment saying, "Get up Seto it's morning!" Seto had been doing his morning yoga in the living room when Jou had burst in.

"You don't have to be up so early it's not like you're going to go to school," Seto said making his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Well I need to get a job so I'll be able to live by myself…Anyways you never let me finish what I was saying last night," Jou said starting to pout a little. Jou sat down on a stool that Seto had recently bought.

"Hurry up and say it because I need to go to school soon," Seto grumbled.

"Guess what?" Jou asked excitedly. Seto rolled his eyes and said, "You won't shut up."

"I'm going to be moving next door today! Meaning we are now officially neighbors. Okay so I have to get a job soon but oh well," Jou said excitedly.

"Cool. Well I have to go to school now," Seto said after eating his breakfast.

"Can't you at least seem a little more excited?" Jou complained following Seto out his door. Otogi was standing outside Seto's door waiting for him but when he saw Jou he seemed disappointed and said, "I didn't know you lived with another person…" Seto got slightly annoyed and clarified, "We don't live together he's our new neighbor and a friend from a long time ago."

"Oh, well why don't we leave now," Otogi said relived and trying to change the subject.

"Okay," Seto said walking toward the elevator. Jou and Otogi glared at each other both annoyed with the others presence. Finally after Seto called them saying the elevator was about to close they caught up with Seto. The rest of the way down was in silence each having their own thoughts until Jou parted with them at the apartment's entrance so he could go check out places to work at.

"So how did he get into your apartment if he doesn't live with you? Unless you invited him in…"Otogi asked curiously.

"Most likely knowing him he probably lock-picked his way into my apartment," Seto replied not really caring.

"HE WHAT?" Otogi yelled.

"My ear," Seto said rubbing his ear wondering if it would start bleeding from Otogi's yell.

"Sorry," Otogi apologized.

"It's not that big of deal since I know he wouldn't really try to harm me," Seto said walking ahead. _'No big deal?!'_ Otogi thought as he watched Seto walk ahead. When they arrived at school together everyone was in an uproar.

"What the hell is going on here?" Seto asked looking at all of the students who were bustling about and you could tell they were gossiping.

"You haven't heard anything?" Yugi asked surprised.

"No I haven't so tell me now," Seto demanded. Yugi said it all in a rush saying, "Next week we have physical examinations and they do wing measurements outside in the open where everyone can see so feathers don't get all over the nurses room from the angels."

"That's all that's going on?" Seto asked thinking it had been something more exciting.

"Are you okay with that?" Yugi asked scared. "I mean everyone is taking polls and bets on what you are and I thought you would hate it…." Seto just looked at Yugi and sighed. Putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder he said, "It's fine really. I don't care if the school finds out what I am, but your right that I hate it. I don't like people using me for bets and they'll stop if they know what's good for them…Anyways we should go to homeroom now before we're late."

Most of the morning after that Seto was annoyed because of the students who were brave enough to actually come up and ask, "So are you an angel or demon?" but his answer was always the same, "You'll find out during our physicals." Finally annoyed with it all Seto had shouted, "Shut up! I've told you that you'll have to wait until our physicals to find out so leave me alone!" They still whispered and made bets but none of them bothered Seto anymore. Lunchtime was the most peaceful part of the day as Seto sat on the roof with Otogi and Yugi who kept scooting away from Otogi toward Seto. "You're probably offending him." Seto said when Yugi was only a few inches away from him.

"Am I?" Yugi asked not wanting to offend anyone since he was so caring.

"You are an angel and I'm a demon of course you must hate me," Otogi said matter a factly .

"I don't think it's because of that," Seto interjected then he looked at Yugi, "He' probably heard about all of the fighting rumors about you and heard you hurt anyone for fun." Yugi gave a small nod

"Most of it's not true though," Otogi said rolling his eyes. Yugi loosened up a bit after that confession and they all enjoyed lunch together. Seto even laughed a little at some of Otogi's jokes, along with Yugi. All of them were disappointed when the bell rang signaling lunch was over and they had to leave.

Science wasn't any better than the classes that Seto had in the morning with everyone started asking again what she was. Ami sensei who was known to be nice and sweet had a hard time controlling the class because no one was listening to her and finally what made her snap was a paper airplane that hit her and she shouted, "Quiet down and listen to what I'm saying! I will hear no more about those rumors and bets in my classroom so take your seats! Now let's continue with what I was saying." Most of the students were stunned but soon got over it as they listened to her finally and sat down quietly.. Class went by smoothly after that and was actually pretty fun, with no one mentioning anything about betting near Ami sensei for the rest of the hour.

In gym they had marathons and other various activities like relay, long jump, throwing a football, and obstacle course. You had to do at least two of the activities and run in the marathon to pass the class for the day. Yugi and Seto had decided to do long jump and obstacle together and if time the relay. Seto had been able to do all four activities while Yugi only finished the long jump and obstacle course and both had done the marathon since everyone went at the start of class. "You did pretty well so don't worry about it," Seto told Yugi who was looking at his shoes. Seto helped a little and Yugi became less nervous as the coach started to call off names of those who had to stay behind. Of course Seto didn't care since he did everything and well along with Yugi who had done two activities.

"Geez for a minute I thought my name would be called," Yugi said as they changed in the locker room.

"Why? You had done the minimum requirements," Seto asked waiting for Yugi to hurry up.

"Well I didn't do so well in the events that I had done so I probably barely made it," Yugi replied.

"It's okay now since you did pass so don't worry," Seto said walking out of the locker rooms. He then walked toward the archery club after saying goodbye. Archery practice had gone well and Yami didn't really say anything to Seto since he was doing so well so it was spent in silence. Finally Seto just had to ask, "Yami why were you the only member of this club?" Seto didn't think Yami would answer or didn't hear because he ignored him for awhile.

"Well you could say no one wanted to join…or at least the few that did wanted to practice so they could harm someone else with it. That irritated me and went against my beliefs so I kicked them all out of the club," Yami finally replied.

"Then why would you let me join without asking anything?" Seto continued questioning.

"You didn't look like you wanted to hurt someone but were enjoying yourself so I thought it would be okay," Yami answered. The rest of practice went by silently as before after Yami said that, and finally Seto left for work. Much to Seto's aggravation though, Kyoko had come to the café again for some more hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls. It was still kimono week so Seto was still wearing the same one from yesterday as he served her.

"Should I say you look cute in that kimono?" Kyoko asked laughing as he served her what she wanted. Seto's eye twitched and as calmly as he could he said, "Leave me alone." Mika the manager who had been working nearby saw Kyoko and brightened coming toward them.

"So your girlfriend came today also!" Mika said cheerfully. Seto looked like he would rather do anything than be near Kyoko and Kyoko smirked but Mika didn't notice a thing.

"Kyoko isn't my girlfriend," Seto stated firmly.

"Oh don't be embarrassed it's okay that you're going out," Mika said smiling at them still thinking they were a couple. Seto didn't bother to correct her again since it would be pointless and went back to work. Grumbling the whole time Seto worked until his shift ended at ten and breathed a sigh of relief as he took of his 'uniform' for the week and got dressed in his normal clothes. Before he could leave though Kyoko just had to say, "Goodnight, see you tomorrow Seto!" Now that just ruined his evening right then and there. Walking away Seto set a quick pace for home where he could relax in a nice hot shower before going to bed probably on his couch again since he had yet to by a bed.

When Seto arrived home he was greeted with the sight of Jou cooking in his kitchen when he should be next door. "What are you doing in my kitchen when you have your own kitchen to use?" Seto asked taking off his shoes.

"Making dinner for both of us obviously," Jou replied stirring their meal.

"Why did you have to use my kitchen?" Seto asked rolling his eyes.

"Much easier and it would stay warmer longer," Jou answered smiling at Seto's worn out face.

"Should I just keep my door unlocked then because I'm tired of it getting lock picked every time you want to see me," Seto said off handedly.

"Would you really do that for me? Although I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but figured you would since it was obvious…."Jou said thinking aloud.

"Why not? I don't exactly have a spare key and I'm not going to make a spare so I might as well leave the door open," Seto replied.

"Thanks!" Jou exclaimed when a timer went off. Jou then took whatever he was making and set it to the side. Seto tried to get a look but it was hard when Jou was in the way and he didn't want to push him while he held a hot object.

"What were you making before I came in?" Seto asked curiously.

"Oh just some stir fry and rice to go with it," Jou answered.

"Smells good but does it taste good is the real question," Seto said as Jou set the table.

"Don't worry it will taste great I've been making this for years," Jou assured. Giving each of them a fair amount Jou sat down and they began to eat. Seto had to admit to himself that Jou could cook way better than he could and each of the vegetables in the stir fry complemented the dish. Jou who was eating couldn't help but look at Seto every now and then and was pleased when Seto showed he liked the food. When dinner was done Jou had to leave because Seto wouldn't let him sleep over saying he only had the couch and Jou would have to sleep on the floor.

The week had gone by fast and the physical examination was fast approaching but Seto wasn't worried at all. Jou had managed to get a job also at a music, movie, and comic book store called Fye. **((a/n I don't own the store name it's an actual store))** Seto just went about things normally while bets were placed and Yugi was worried about him. Kyoko still showed up to work much to Seto's displeasure, and Jou would make them dinner when he got back. Now it was finally the day of the examination and the day many kids were looking forward to, or at least partly. Examinations would go in alphabetical order and it was ten in the morning when they called Seto for his physical. He went into the nurses office for most of the examination but now it was time to measure his wing span. Every one held their breaths as the nurse told him, "Now reveal your wings."

**TBC!!**

**Sorry I left a cliffy for you but you probably know what's going to happen anyways…I hope you enjoy this even though I think I rushed this story a little to much…well R&R!**


	6. Physical Examination Results & Reaction

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

Last time on AHDA: Every one held their breaths as the nurse told him, "Now reveal your wings."

Yugi, Otogi, Kyoko, and Yami were all in the front of the crowd that were waiting for Seto to reveal his wings and what he was since none of them had a clue what Seto was. They were all spread out watching as slowly Seto unfolded his wings and what they saw amazed, and shocked them. Seto had angels wings which most would say made him an angel if it weren't for the fact they were blood red which were what demons wings were colored, but not bat like. In between the blood red feathers you could see hints of white and black feathers mixing in. No one knew what to think now. Many were wondering 'How could he have angel wings yet they look so demonic?' The nurse measured them and said, "You wing span is 132 inches you may go now."

"What the hell are you?" A kid finally shouted from the crowd. Seto stared at the crowd before sighing he really didn't like talking to people or explaining things but they deserved to know as much as he hated to admit it.

"I am half angel on my mother's side, and half demon on my father's side. Besides being called a half demon half angel there really is nothing else you could call me," Seto explained. Everyone's jaws dropped when Seto said this, yet it made sense in a way…The news of Seto being half angel half demon spread quickly like wildfire after Seto had said that and people were either disgusted, laughing, and some just called him a hybrid. He had expected this to happen though but what surprised him was when Yugi came up and said, "Even if you are only half angel and half demon your really nice and one of my best friends! We are still friends right?" This made Seto happy even if he wouldn't admit it aloud. Honda who had thrown the knife when Seto first arrived said, "No wonder you wouldn't pick a side I mean it would be like betrayal either way…Well it really doesn't matter." Seto looked at him and asked, "Are you trying to apologize or something?" Honda turned red with embarrassment and walked away.

"Well that was weird," Yugi said after Honda had left. Other than people being more distrusting of him it was pretty much the same as before since they had disliked him even before they found out. Otogi kept looking at her thinking_, 'What should I do…' _

Kyoko had been shocked to learn about what Seto was so much so that she didn't come to bother Seto while he was at work. Mika asked, "Did you two have a fight or something? You two seem very close" when she noticed Kyoko wasn't there. For some reason she still thought that Seto was going out with Kyoko. Seto twitched and said, "We didn't have a fight at all she just learned something about me and is shocked. Besides since when have I ever been 'close' to Kyoko? I'm going to go back to work before you say anything equally weird and annoying." That was how work went the whole night with Mika asking what Kyoko learned about Seto, would she be here tomorrow and all of that crap.

Seto was home a few minutes earlier than usual to find Jou waiting for him in the living room instead of the kitchen. "How was your day?" Jou asked while Seto walked into the house.

"As you very well know we had physicals today…Other than that it was a pretty okay day. Yugi is still my friend surprisingly, Honda a guy who disliked me apologized in his own way, and otherwise everyone else was shocked like I expected," Seto replied.

"Even that guy Otogi?" Jou just had to ask.

"Yes even Otogi. It's not like I told anyone including him what I was…" Seto answered.

"If you're so happy you can smile," Jou offered while he looked back at Seto.

"I don't feel like smiling I'm too tired and hungry," Seto answered sitting down next to Jou on the couch. Ever since Jou had come it had been increasingly awkward between the two when they were alone.

"Right…" Jou said rolling his eyes and playfully hitting Seto. "Come on smile just this once," he continued.

"I am smiling," Seto said looking at Jou, but Jou gave him a light glare saying, "Not a half smile like you usually give! I mean a real smile were your happiness shows!" Seto looked emotionless again and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jou gazed at Seto seriously and finally Seto gave in sighing.

"I know what you mean about smiling…It's just hard to smile with nothing really worth smiling about," Seto said seriously. A knocking on the door interrupted their talk and Seto had to go see who it was. Otogi was the one standing outside her door just standing there looking at her until he finally said, "Hi. I wanted to apologize for this afternoon because I was shocked about you being a half angel half demon and well I'm sure eventually others will understand…" Otogi rambled on and on until his stomach growled and Seto invited him in. This of course made Otogi happy until he saw Jou sitting on the couch smiling.

"Hey does Jou know about…you know…?" Otogi started to ask when Jou interrupted saying, "That Seto's a half angel half demon? Why wouldn't I know?"

"Oh I see…" Otogi said angrily. Seto didn't notice or chose not to notice the anger between Otogi and Jou and asked, "What do you want for dinner guys?" Both had very different responses. Jou wanted pork cutlet and rice while Otogi favored beef curry and some onigiri. In the end they had beef and pork stir fry.

"It was nice having you two for dinner but can you leave now?" Seto asked picking up the dishes. In union the two asked, "Why?" and then glared at each other.

"It's late, I'm tired, and I need to take a shower so get the hell out of my apartment _please,_" Seto demanded. "Besides we do have school tomorrow and I don't want to sleep in and miss it." Jou and Otogi finally left and Seto went straight away to take a shower.

In the hallway both boys were annoyed with the other's presence and if it wasn't illegal would have gladly killed the other. "Why don't you leave Seto and I alone and shut the hell up?" Jou growled at Otogi who protested, "What?!! NO WAY!" Jou smirked evilly and said, "Fine…just don't get into any accidents then" before walking to his apartment. _"That guy is so infuriating!"_ Otogi thought going to his own apartment.

Seto woke up the next day refreshed and got into his normal morning stretches and made some toast. When he opened his front door he found Otogi waiting for him saying, "Morning I was waiting to go to school with you." Seto nodded his head in thanks and they started to leave, but when they pasted by Jou's door he was coming out ready for work.

"Hey Seto!" Jou called happily ignoring Otogi's presence altogether. They all rode the elevator and a tense atmosphere engulfed the ride down and lasted until they had to part ways. When they were just about to leave Jou finally asked, "Can't I get a goodbye hug? You know like the one you gave me before we never saw each other until now?" Otogi looked at Jou and in his mind the word hug was repeating itself. Seto replied, "No I was thinking we wouldn't see each other again that time." Jou smiled and said, "Come on just one hug?" Seto just walked away leaving Otogi to his thoughts and when he got back to reality he had to run to catch up with her.

"Did you seriously give that guy a hug? You don't seem like a person who would actually hug let alone consider hugging someone." Otogi said trying to sound surprised at him hugging someone that it being Jou.

"Once and only once…" Seto answered not looking at Otogi as they walked. Otogi was jealous but he would not show it in front of Seto because he wasn't sure if Seto was even into guys…School was the same as yesterday with everyone either avoiding Seto or looking down on him. Yugi didn't like it and was angry for the first time in a long time. "Even if you're not a full demon or angel, your way better than they will ever be!" Yugi said walking up to Seto and Otogi. Seto gave a slight smile and said, "I would rather have you guys as friends than all of them any day." They all went to their homerooms with the day passing by slowly. Math went by smoothly so Seto left for Home Economics. He was on the stairs near the bottom going up when some people pushed her down the stairs onto the landing. Yami and Kyoko who were about to go upstairs paused and watched. "You're so disgusting!" one of the people in the group had said and another said, "Yeah so go cry to your parents you hybrid!" The last person just stood there looking proudly.

Slowly Seto stood up and said, "I would never cry to my parents and even if I wanted to I couldn't. Besides your saying my parents love is disgusting indirectly which to me is saying true love is disgusting and it must be because either you never truly loved someone or you're disgusting yourselves." Angry the group of people stormed away. Seto checked for any injuries from the short fall and saw Yami and Kyoko on the stairs. "Hi," he said staring at Yami and Kyoko.

"Hello Seto," they both said before turning to look at each other. "You know him?" Kyoko asked and Yami nodded and asked, "When did you meet him?" Seto was thinking of leaving but he figured he should say something.

"Yami is the archery club president which is the club I joined, and Kyoko met me when I was looking for something important to me you know the day I left early and she stopped by where I work," Seto explained before walking away. Seto had been late for Home Economics because of the incident in the hall so he had to sit in the hall for awhile. They were about to work on a quilt project and each piece of the quilt had to have a meaning to them and their lives. A lot of people had trouble with that because they knew what they treasured but weren't sure which things had the most meaning. No one besides Seto had thought about memories or describing something, because they had chosen materialistic items.

Classes ended early today so they could make it to the afternoon assembly that was going on. The assembly was really long and boring with many kids falling asleep not even five minutes into it. First the principal and then the vice student council president talked about upcoming events and major issues with the school and finally it was Kyoko's turn. This is how her speech went, "Your probably all tired from all of us talking about what needs to be improved and things like that so I'm sure you got it the first time. Anyways this assembly is over and you may go home or to your clubs." Everyone was glad when Kyoko finished and since Seto was in the archery club he still had practice.

It was a bit weird during archery club because Seto hadn't really told Yami what he was, or why she had accepted his offer to join the club. During the middle of practice Yami finally asked, "Why did you want to join the archery club?" Seto put down his bow for a minute and said, "You asked me to join which I never would have done otherwise. The only reason I haven't quit or have said no yet is because it calms me down considerably. Next time you get another person to join ask beforehand it might make it easier." Yami didn't say anything. Club ended when Yami realized he had to go home early to do something. The last thing he asked was, "Kyoko said he visited your work place. If you don't mind me asking where do you work?"

"A café not to far from here," Seto replied. Seto literally ran into Kyoko on her way to work causing both of them to fall on the sidewalk and Kyoko said, "Watch out" before realizing it was Seto. When Kyoko realized it was Seto she said, "Going to work? I'm coming with you today." For a minute Seto thought of leaving her there saying no but instead she said, "Sure, why not." He was thinking about what Mika would say worrying about Kyoko if she didn't show. Work went by just the same as before Seto's secret was revealed but she was a little less annoyed today. Mika thought still that they were a couple, even though Seto denied it.

Not much had changed that day but people did seem to understand even if only just a little bit. Seto told all of what had happened today to Jou who laughed and said, "You sure get into trouble and pick fights a lot!"

"So what it's not even my fault most of the time," Seto snapped back while eating dinner. Jou left soon after dinner and Seto went to bed exhausted with the days events. Hopefully it would be better tomorrow he prayed.

**TBC!!!**

**I hope you like it so far but I'm not to sure… I will try to update soon btw so don't worry I'm trying and I won't abandon this story ever! R&R**


	7. Halloween what did u just say?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

Seto had now been going to Hanatsuki for about a months now it Halloween was just around the corner. Everyone was excited as they got ready to celebrate especially the demons because they kept saying it was dedicated to them. The school was going to have a festival filled with activities and contests hosted by each homeroom and the student council. For the next week they would have no homework and each homeroom would work on what they would be doing for the festival. Jou found Seto sewing his costume right after hearing about the school Halloween festival. When Seto realized Jou was there he hid his costume. "Why can't I see what you'll be now?" Jou complained sitting down on the couch.

"It's not finished yet, and I will only show it to you on Halloween," Seto replied.

"I better be the first to see it then!" Jou said teasingly.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't," Seto teased back. Going to the kitchen Seto switched topics and asked, "So how is work going?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Anyways it's fine I mean I really don't do much except work at the front selling things and checking inventory, and I'll get my pay check soon," Jou replied sleepily. Seto noticed Jou was about to drift off into sleep any minute and said, "Don't you dare sleep on the couch. It's my bed and I'm not going to drag you home or attempt to sleep on the floor."

"Fine," Jou yawned as he left.

"So what will you be for Halloween?" Seto asked before he left.

"I'll only tell if you tell me what you'll be," Jou answered.

"Goodbye," Seto said. The next day was Saturday and the party was going to be held on Thursday, October 30th and Friday October 31st. Since there wasn't any school Seto decided to have fun until he had to go to work at two. Seto went out at around ten wearing black tight leather pants, a blue tank top and a black jacket that was made to only reach the top of his abs. The first place he went to was the mall where he bumped into Yugi at the Holiday Store looking for a costume.

"What kind of costume are you looking for?" Seto asked surprising Yugi who hadn't been paying attention.

"I want to find a costume that matches my personality!" Yugi exclaimed getting over the shock. They looked through the costumes for awhile before Seto left to enjoy his day. He stopped by Jou's job before going to work. Jou was reading a comic book and had headphones around his neck when Seto came in.

"They pay you to do that?" Seto asked looking at him. Jou looked up and saw it was Seto.

"No I'm working…By reading this I'm promoting our merchandise," Jou replied jokingly.

"Lazy bum," Seto said looking around.

"So what? At least I'm not a waiter," Jou said defiantly.

"Yeah well it's a good job anyways," Seto said stubbornly. Seto didn't buy anything while he was there but he had fun talking to Jou before he had to go to work.

When Seto arrived at work Mika gave him his uniform/costume for the week. He wanted to chuckle at the irony since it was an angel costume. Apparently Mika though it fit his personality so she specially designed it for him. Kyoko came by as usual and laughed at how it was only half right. "Kyoko," Seto said unwillingly.

"Yes?" she asked looking up. Seto clapped his hands together twice and in an annoyed voice said, "Congratulations you have earned enough points to get a photo taken." It was pure torture for Seto as the photographer kept saying, "Put a smile on! This is a rare chance so come on!"

"NO! Just take the damn picture already!" Seto said glaring at the photographer. Yup, just a normal Saturday.

The days until the Halloween festival went by quickly with everyone trying to get everything done. Now it was Wednesday, the day before the festival and everyone was decorating their homerooms and making games and activities for each room. "Hey Otogi go check with the student council president to make sure if we can get anymore supplies!" someone in their class ordered. They had a guess who crime game and Halloween treat for their homeroom game/activity. You would be given a list of names of those participating and then you guess which one is the murderer. Each of them have alibis and everything so you had to look at the clues. It changed every time so you couldn't help the next group. Otogi went to the student councils room, but before he could open the door he ran into Kyoko.

"Ow! Watch where your…oh," Otogi said noticing it was the president.

"Be careful," Kyoko said picking up what she was carrying. In the corner of Otogi's eye he saw a picture so he picked it up about to hand it back when he became shocked. It was a picture of Seto and Kyoko! Although he wasn't sure why he was wearing an angel's costume he got really mad.

"Why do you have a picture of Seto," he asked trying to stay calm. Kyoko looked at it and asked, "Why does it concern you?" For a minute they glared at each other until Seto's voice asked, "Otogi did you get permission yet?" Kyoko and Otogi jumped in surprise not expecting Seto to be there. Seto noticed the picture and said, "Get rid of that picture now."

"Why," Kyoko teased like Otogi wasn't there.

"I don't want to be reminded of work while at school and I hate pictures," he replied. It now made sense to Otogi. He knew where Seto worked and even went there a few times and remembered the point card thing.

"Anyways that's now why we're here. We need permission to get more supplies," Seto finished.

"Go ahead," Kyoko said going back to work. Otogi and Seto walked back in silence until he started laughing at her. Seto glared and said, "Shut up" while he walked into the classroom. They worked hard to get everything done and didn't mention anything about what had happened with Kyoko for the rest of the day.

Thursday, October 30th was the day when the parents and friends came to visit the school and the 31st is when they could wear their real costumes and parade around having fun. Before Seto was officially awake he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he asked opening the door to find Jou and Otogi.

"Darn he doesn't have his costume on," Jou said a little disappointed.

"You woke me up for that?! I said I would only wear it on Halloween!" Seto roared then slammed the door in their faces. When he was ready to go to school they both wanted to walk with him. Jou decided to skip work so he could come but he had to wait in line with the rest of the parents and friends while students were allowed in to get prepared. At around nine they let everyone else into the school. Jou first went to a cotton candy stand and bought two bags before going to Seto and Otogi's homeroom.

"Welcome guess the murderer! If you get it right you win a prize!" one of the classmates advertised. Jou walked in and saw Seto se he walked over and said, "How's it going are you too busy to hang out with me?" in a low voice. Seto nearly jumped and punched him until he saw it was him.

"I nearly hit you! Don't come up behind me again," Seto scolded.

"Come on I was having fun," he said smiling.

"Riiiight," Seto said looking at him. Jou ignored this and walked around a little before saying, "This looks interesting."

"Why do you have two bags of cotton candy you pig?" Seto asked randomly while staring at the bags.

"Huh? Oh, this one is for you," Jou replied handing Seto his favorite kind which was the blue one.

"Thanks!" Seto exclaimed happily. Jou smiled at Seto then saw Otogi and gave him a triumphant grin. Otogi saw him grin then turned away. The class representative called out, "Two people can take a break" Immediately Otogi responded, "Seto and I will take a break first!" No one really cared so both left with Jou.

"What's Yugi's class doing?" Otogi asked s they walked out the door.

"Her class is doing a guessing game kind of like ours but instead of a murderer you guess who's behind a certain mask," Seto answered.

"Let's check it out then!" Jou said putting his hands on Seto and Otogi's shoulders. He then pushed them into the direction Seto pointed out. Seto was almost knocked down when they arrived because Yugi was so excited to see him he jump hugged him.

"Guess what!" Yugi said giving his bright smile. Seto looked at him wondering if he had any sugar today because he was so hyper but he replied, "What?"

"Tomorrows the dance! I can't wait I have my costume picked out for the cutest costume contest, oh and I entered you too!" Yugi said happily.

"You what?!" Seto asked somewhat angry. Yugi flinched, "I didn't want to go by myself so I thought you would say yes…" Seto looked at his face and eventually said, "Fine it's okay."

"Do tell me what the results will be," Jou interrupted.

"Of course!" Yugi said instantly trusting him. Yugi then asked to get off working for awhile so he could walk around with them. They went all over and met Kyoko and Yami who apparently shared the same homeroom. Their homeroom had a cosplay café due to someone's idea but with a Halloween theme obviously. The girls in the class put cat ears on Kyoko and for Yami they dressed him up as a samurai. A lot of girls and guys were squealing/whistling at the mere sight of them. Seto, Otogi, Yugi, and Jou laughed at them before they left. Kyoko obviously had to tease Seto about joining the cutest contest but Seto ignored her completely. After that they stopped by and got caramel apples and apple cider before going back to their homerooms. Jou went around some more while they worked. When everyone was leaving Jou waited for Seto and they left for home with Otogi running to catch up to them. Seto was tired when he got home but still had dinner with Otogi and Jou anyways before bed.

He woke up and immediately put on his Halloween costume which he had kept a secret for so long. ((a/n this is where it gets OOC)) Again there was a knocking at his door which was Jou and Otogi trying to be first to see his costume. When they did they laughed a little.

"Nice costume," Otogi tried to say politely but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look great," Jou said in a less teasing manner. Seto was wearing a black tank top and jacket, black leather pants, black gloves, and black cat ears and a tail. He was a black cat so when he was sewing up his costume he really was just fixing he clothes so he could wear them. Also for the finishing touch he had a bell around his neck with a black ribbon tied to it. Otogi was a pirate with a red vest, white tattered t-shirt, brown pants, dark brown boots, an eye patch, and black bandana that he tired around his arm. Jou was a vampire with black tight jean pants, nice silk white shirt, cape, and not to mention fangs.

"Both of you look great in your costumes also," Seto said walking out of the apartment.

"Well let's go!" Otogi said trying to get Seto away from Jou but Jou followed them onto the elevator. "Why are you here?" he asked looking at Jou who replied, " I have work since I skipped yesterday/" Seto pushed them along so they wouldn't be late.

When they arrived at school you could hardly recognize anyone! On this occasion many people wore wigs, make-up, masks, and either streaked or dyed their hair. Through the huge crowd Seto finally found Yugi who was feeling crowded in. Yugi was a dog girl making him look all the more innocent with blue jean shorts that looked feminine, a black tank top, and light brown tail and ears. He hugged Seto and exclaimed, "Thanks for joining the contest with me! You look so cute in that outfit!"

"Truth be told when I heard about the contest I knew you would want to join and have me be there for support," Seto said.  
"Let's get some caramel popcorn balls and look around some more before going off to the contest," Otogi suggested feeling awkward. He wanted to join in the hug so he could hug Seto but he knew he would look suspicious. He was also sure that Seto would hit him.

"Are you joining any Halloween costume contests?" Kyoko asked coming up behind Otogi.

"Why?" Otogi asked a bit surprised.

"Because I know I'll win," Kyoko replied. She was wearing a witch costume that was a black knee length dress with tattered sleeves, black pointed witch hat, a crescent moon necklace, and black ballerina like shoes. Also she carried a broom with her. Otogi twitched, "What?! I'll defiantly win!"

"Good so you'll be joining the coolest costume contest then?" Kyoko asked smiling.

"Of course!" Otogi replied. After he thought it out though he knew he had made a big mistake since most guys and a few girls would definitely vote Kyoko.

"If it helps we will vote for you," Seto said hoping he would stop looking so down since it was a holiday and he didn't know what else to do. Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks," Otogi said feeling a bit better. Seto handed him a skull pin that he had won at a pop the balloon game.

"This is really cool," Otogi said happily. He was happy that Seto had given him something. "When do the contests start anyways?" he asked finally.

"Yugi's and mine starts at 11:30 and hopefully will end at 12:15 and yours should start at 12 until 12:45 so we will only be able to come near the end. You should get there early though," Seto replied. The time until the contests went by really fast after playing all the games that were in sight. They had to almost rush over to get to Yugi and Seto's since it was 11: 17.

"Let's begin the cutest costume contest! This year we have 30 cute girls and guys participating so remember your vote counts! Well good luck everyone and may the cutest one win!" shouted the announcer enthusiastically. Gradually they all walked out onto the stage with Seto's number as 21 and Yugi's as 20 since he had signed them up together. Seto and Yugi had fun with showing off their costumes but the announcer made them tell their reasons for joining or wanting to win. When it was Seto's turn to speak he said, "The reason I came wasn't to win, but to support my friend who's in this contest. If I win okay if I don't and he does okay, besides I think it's better to participate than watch." Many clapped at his speech and then it was Yugi's turn since they went in reverse order. He cleared his throat than said, "I participated because I thought it would be interesting and that I would never forget this experience." Other participants either said they "wanted to impress their boyfriends" or they tried to copy Seto and Yugi's speeches. In the end the results were 1st place went to some angel, 2nd was Yugi, and 3rd was Seto. Everyone in the crowd agreed with the results but those in the contest didn't agree at all saying things like "My outfit is way cuter" or "I gave a better speech than them!"

"Let's go watch Otogi's contest now," Seto suggested when they could finally leave. Yugi agreed and they went and searched for the stage for the coolest costume contest. They made it in time to hear the speeches that the contestants had to give before the finally judging. Seto chuckled at Otogi's speech because he said, "I joined because someone challenged me saying they could do better than me." Otogi who noticed this when he went behind stage was so embarrassed thinking he had messed up. Since he was one of the last to give a speech it was now time for the crowd to decide. Clearly Seto and Yugi were going to vote for Otogi because he was their friend and neither of them really cared for Kyoko.

The results had everyone in anticipation, and in 5th was Yami who had been dragged into this by Kyoko wearing his archery uniform without the plating or arrows, 4th and 3rd were some demons wearing vampire and samurai costumes, in 2nd was Otogi and 1st Kyoko! Otogi was really mad about losing and grumbled angrily until Seto said, "You did great out there and you did almost win, and sorry for laughing during your speech but you looked so serious!"

Shortly afterwards was the big dance everyone was so thrilled about. I was held in the dance room that was hardly used, and was overly decorated almost haunted looking yet had a certain elegance to it. They had plenty of food, and beverages for everyone to have more than their fill. Although they had a no alcohol policy a few kids got caught with hipflasks filled with wine, or beer. The room was starting to pump up and almost everyone was moving to the beat even Yugi! Seto however couldn't stand the thought of dancing so he hovered near the refreshment table. Yami came up and said, "It's a rare chance for this place to be open you should dance and enjoy yourself."

"Are you going to dance then?" Seto inquired.

"Maybe…I don't know how to dance to well," Yami replied. Seto grabbed his hand right after a slow dance came on and announced, "If I have to dance then so do you regardless if you know how to or not!" Yami tried to protest and move his hand away; however when Seto led him to the floor he gave up knowing it was a losing battle.

For someone who claimed not to dance well Yami did really well and didn't step on anyone's feet. Right before the song finished Kyoko jumped in and pulled Seto away from Yami and danced with him much to Seto's displeasure. He may have been a bit annoyed but it was kind of fun. Otogi interrupted and asked Seto for the last dance but it was his choice and Seto said, "Yes, but just make sure you don't step on my feet I have to walk home tonight." Smiling they danced and had a blast each keeping in perfect timing with the rhythm. Otogi was extremely happy since the last dance was usually for couples but of course Seto didn't know that. The dance ended at eleven at night so they could get home and not be too tired later so they walked home together.

Seto and Otogi rode the elevator up talking about their favorite parts of the day. Seto's was when he watched Otogi's contest and the dance even if he didn't dance that much. Otogi loved the part when they danced during the last song and he knew he would cherish that memory. They laughed getting off the elevator together. As Seto was about to go into his apartment Otogi grabbed his wrist and declaired, "Seto I'm in love with you." Jou opened his door at that exact moment and heard Otogi's confession.

**TBC!!!!  
Ha! I left a cliffy so now you have to read to find out what happens next! ^-^ I'm really proud of this chapter even though I had to edit a lot out I'm proud of the result. Please R&R!**


	8. What to do?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

_Last time: Otogi grabbed Seto's wrist and declaired, "Seto I'm in love with you." Jou opened his door at that exact moment and heard Otogi's confession._

"Seto I love you," Otogi repeated. Jou heard this and slammed his door shut leaving the two alone. Seto however didn't know how to reply and stared saying, "Well I don't know…" but Otogi cut him off by saying, "You are intelligent, you don't care what others say, your smile is to die for, and you have such strength. If you want you don't have to answer this second I know it will take some thinking through, but please say yes!" A minute went by and Seto was still stunned speechless and unknowing what to do. When he could finally say something it was, "I'll think about it." Awkwardly he walked into his apartment and slid down the door onto the floor. Seto was really tired now and slightly confused. Clumsily he went to bed not knowing what to do.

When morning came he had forgotten about what Otogi said and went on with his normal morning routine. Seto thought it was weird that Jou didn't come over so he went to leave. Right outside Seto's home was Otogi waiting for her. Immediately he remembered everything about last night and didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to answer me now I don't think a few hours will really clear the mind," Otogi said almost like he was reading Seto's mind. This made relieved Seto a little, but he knew eventually he would have to give an answer. On the way down the elevator and to work Seto barely said anything while Otogi talked seemingly happy while walking him to work.

During work however Seto seemed a bit down in Mika's perspective causing her to ask, "What's wrong Seto?" Unconvincingly he replied, "Nothing really I'm fine…" Mika didn't bother to interrogate him though and let him go back to work after saying, "Okay if that's the case, just remember you can always come to me." Seto pulled himself together after that so no one else would ask if he was okay. Kyoko came in around the same time as usual.

"The usual today," she said sitting down. Seto brought her some hot chocolate and small cinnamon roll. Kyoko teased him because today they were wearing Mika's version of a school uniform but they looked better than normal and each waiter/waitress wore it to complement their figure. Seto however was thinking of other things and didn't even bother to get mad at Kyoko. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned deeply.

"Yeah…why?" he replied. Kyoko took a sip of her hot chocolate and said, "Usually by now you're threatening me or twitching with annoyance."

"Do you want me to threaten you or hit you?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! It's just normally you aren't like this so what's wrong?" Kyoko replied.

"Nothing is wrong I've just got something on my mind…" Seto said taking his break.

"Why?" Kyoko urged him on.

"You know Otogi of course…Well he confessed to me but I don't know what to do," Seto finally said. She nearly choked on her drink but Seto didn't notice.

"You're kidding right?" she asked clearly surprised. Seto shook his head no. It took a minute for Kyoko to comprehend that but even then she asked, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. He told me he loved me after the dance yesterday," Seto confirmed.

"Do you like him? Are you even homosexual?" Kyoko asked hoping he wasn't.

"Not like that I guess…I never really thought about if I'm homosexual or not since I haven't really had that many people that I've fallen for…I mean I like Otogi and don't mind that he confessed to me but I don't love him. Like yes and more like in a friend way but not a boyfriend kind of way," Seto explained and then said, "But I don't know how to tell him that!" Calmly Kyoko told him, "Don't worry about it if you say it like that I'm sure he'll understand but don't give him hope that there could be something in the future if there won't be."

"I never expected advice from you," Seto said going back to work. He didn't hear her whisper to herself, "Neither did I."

Seto went to meet Yugi at the mall after work since he promised he would yesterday. It didn't take long to find Yugi in the crowd since not many people had star shaped hair that was black with magenta tips and gold bangs except Yami…Yugi hugged him immediately and shouted, "Let's go! I really want to check out this book store right away! A new manga is coming out!"

"Okay lead the way," Seto said less enthused. Although Yugi didn't seem to notice the lack of enthusiasm from Seto, because he was already half way to the store. Seto had to jog to catch up to him.

"Yes it's not sold out!" Yugi smiled and immediately bought it while Seto purchased a cook book so he could make more dishes. "Is there anywhere you want to go?" he asked looking at Seto as they came out of the book store.

"How about a movie rental store and then a cappuccino place?" Seto suggested. Yugi looked at him and asked, "You want to rent a movie?"

"Not really I just want to see what they have," Seto replied.

"Oh well if they have anything good want to watch it with me? You could even come over to my house and spend the night!" Yugi said getting more excited with each word.

"That sounds like fun," Seto said interested. He never had any close friends before so this would be his first time spending the night. First Yugi had to call and get permission from his parents though. Which they said it was okay but they might be home slightly late. Since Seto didn't want to go home he bought clothes at a local shop so he could spend the night. At the movie rental store they rented two horror flicks, one romance, and a comedy.

"Let's get loads of popcorn!" Yugi said totally getting over enthused. _'It's pretty fun shopping for a sleepover' _Seto thought while shopping with Yugi.

At around five they left the mall and went to Yugi's house and it was huge! It was a two story house with a basement painted light blue with accenting red door and shutters. Yugi's father worked mostly as a respiratory doctor, and his mother worked in cardiovascular as a nurse and he was an only child. "Let's go!" Yugi encouraged running to the front door.

"I'm right behind you don't worry," Seto said looking around. When they went into the house it was just as wonderful as the outside and seemed so inviting painted with warm colors of browns, oranges, and reds with hardwood floors. Immediately they went into Yugi's room to watch the movies. "This will be so much fun! What do you want to watch first?" Yugi inquired politely.

"The horror ones, then the romance, and comedy to break the mood before going to bed," Seto planned out.

"First let's make the snacks so we don't have to do that in the middle of the movie," Yugi said walking toward the kitchen.

"That would be nice," Seto said after thinking about it for awhile. They got out all of the foods they would need and put the popcorn into the microwave. While waiting for it to pop they threw skittles at each other that Yugi had bought just for them. Finally the little mini war escalated to whip cream that they had found in the fridge and were now squirting it at each other playfully. Both had their own cans and were ducking behind the counter as one of them would throw whip cream at the other. Laughing all the while they stopped when they realized that the microwave had gone off a long time ago. When they looked at each other they laughed again because both of them were covered in whip cream.

"We should take the popcorn out and clean ourselves up," Yugi offered still giggling.

"Yes we should and I'm pretty sure your parents would be upset if we left the kitchen like this," Seto agreed looking at all the skittles on the floor and the whip cream that had missed and hit the counter, walls, or ceiling.

"First I'll get the broom, mop, and sponge and then we can take showers," Yugi offered. Seto nodded his head in agreement as he licked some whip cream off of his fingers. It took about half an hour to clean the whole kitchen after the mess they had made and both were glad to take a warm shower and get the whip cream which had now become sticky out of their hair and change into clean clothes. Seto was lucky he had bought some new clothes because none of Yugi's would fit him since Yugi only came up to his chest and was petite.

"We're home!" Yugi's parents called as Seto finished drying his hair.

"Okay!" Yugi shouted down the stairs in reply. His mom's name was Meroko and his dad's was Koaru. Taking the steps as quickly as they could without falling Yugi and Seto ran to greet Yugi's parents. "Mom, dad this is my friend Seto. Seto this is my mom and dad," Yugi introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Mouto," Seto greeted.

"You don't have to be so polite you can call me Meroko and my husband Koaru! Hearing Mr. and Mrs. it makes me feel so old!" Yugi's mom said smiling. Well Seto could tell where Yugi got his smile from now. It felt so welcoming in Yugi's home that Seto couldn't help but smile since he had never felt this kind of atmosphere before.

"So this is the friend you're always talking so vividly about," Koaru said. Yugi blushed with embarrassment.

"Please feel free to come over anytime you want," Meroko said. After the introductions and small talk they enjoyed a nice dinner that Meroko had picked up on her way home. She had gotten microwavable garlic butter shrimp, chow mein, rice cakes, and sautéed green beans with onions and mushrooms. It was so delicious and Seto was so happy yet he felt awkward since as nice as this atmosphere was he wasn't used to it. Normally he ate with either Jou or Otogi so the change in company made him pause to consider his words. It had been years since he had last eaten with a parent and the memories were blurry. Even so Seto enjoyed it a lot.

"Wow this is so good thanks for inviting me Yugi," Seto said when dinner was done.

"No problem! Anyways what do you want to do now?" Yugi asked putting the plates away.

"Might as well finish watching the movies we rented since I'll only be able to stay over tonight," Seto suggested. They were up until two in the morning trying to finish every movie that they had rented.

"Man that was hilarious!" Yugi said plopping down on his bed.

"My favorite movie was still that horror movie when no one noticed they were slowly being killed off and then when they realized it was too late," Seto said rolling onto his back.

"Really? My favorite was the romance one," Yugi said thinking back.

"That movie reminded me of something…"Seto said slowly.

"What?" Yugi asked encouraging him to continue. It took awhile but finally Seto told him everything that Otogi said and did and even how he felt about it. "That's complicated but you have to trust yourself and your decisions," Yugi said reassuringly. After that Seto felt better and they both talked for hours on end before Meroko came up and said, "Good night boys now get some sleep." They still whispered for a few more minutes before falling into sleep.

When they got up they were extremely tired, but it was around eleven so they decided to sleep until noon. As they slowly woke back up Seto checked the clock and it read 1:20! If she wanted to make it to work in time she would have to leave now. Seto told Yugi that on Sundays he worked from two until eleven o'clock. Yugi understood and Seto hurried out the door saying thanks. Fortunate for Seto he had made it in time and quickly changed while work went by like usual. When it finally ended he rushed home.

Otogi was asleep in his doorway so she had to nudge him awake so he could pass through. "Wa…? Seto are you okay? Where were you? I haven't seen you since yesterday and I became worried when you didn't come home!" Otogi asked rapidly.

"I'm fine don't worry Yugi let me spend the night at his house. It was a spur of the moment sort of thing," Seto replied still tired from last night and working today.

"Oh, well…" Otogi began before Seto said, "Otogi I'm sorry I can only think of you as a friend." Otogi looked crushed and asked, "Why?" Maybe over time you might…"

"No I won't," Seto said with a firm voice.

"How can you be sure unless you're in love with someone else…?" Otogi said looking at Seto. Seto stared at him and then walked into his apartment not replying to what Otogi last said. Jou was asleep on his couch so Seto decided to make dinner for both of them. Slowly Jou woke up to the kitchen noises and he looked around until he saw Seto.

"When did you get here?" Jou asked groggily while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's my apartment does it matter? Anyways I just got back a few minutes ago," Seto replied reading his new cookbook. Jou stumbled over asking, "What are you going to make for dinner?"

"A new dish that looks simple enough but is hard to pronounce," Seto replied. Jou just nodded his head. He really wasn't one to be up and awake right after waking up it took him awhile to adjust.

"Is Otogi going to come over for dinner?" Jou asked moodily when he was finally functioning properly.

"Does it really matter to you?" Seto asked Jou bluntly.

"Not really but I heard him confess to you and if you are going out…well I wouldn't want to intrude on your dinner," Jou explained trying to hide his disappointment.

"About Otogi and I…" Seto started to say but he was cut off by Jou saying, "Could you not mention his name right now? Just tell me to go or stay."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Seto asked slightly confused. He turned around and looked into Jou's honey brown eyes which held such sadness and dejection that Seto didn't know what to do. Before Seto could say anything though, he was cut off again but not by Jou's words.

**TBC!!!**

**I know people hate cliffies but I really just had to place one here so you would want to know what happens next! Well R&R Seto demands it!**


	9. Who I love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

_Last time: Before Seto could say anything though, he was cut off again but not by Jou's words._

One minute Seto had been looking into Jou's eyes and the next minute he was totally surprised. Jou was kissing him! At first he was surprised, but then Seto pushed Jou away panting heavily. "Why the hell did you just do that?" Seto asked in confusion. He still couldn't comprehend why Jou would kiss him. They both were sitting on the floor now but Jou was looking down with his bangs covering his eyes and whispered, "Isn't it obvious?" Seto was still confused so Jou said, "Never mind…I just lost my control for a minute…I mean I was so angry he confessed since I never got a chance." It started to dawn on Seto when Jou stood up with his head hanging down. Seto was blushing realizing now what Jou had meant and was about to say something but the words wouldn't come. Finally Jou bust out saying, "I did it because I love you!" Dry sobs wracked his body as he tried to control all of the feelings he was feeling.

Slowly Seto said, "I was going to say Otogi confessed to me but I just rejected him because I don't love him and probably never will." That left a huge awkward silence between them. Jou couldn't believe he had not only confessed but kissed Seto… Finally Seto broke the silence by saying, "He asked me if there was someone I liked."

"Do you like someone?" Jou asked desperate for the answer.

"Yes, I do and I've been thinking about them for awhile I just never knew I liked them," Seto answered.

"Who is it?" Jou asked nervously.

"Oh it's a guy and he's nice, always there when I need him, has some wit to him, and fun to be with," Seto said avoiding the question. In a whisper Jou asked, "Who?" again. Seto chuckled and stood up and walked over to Jou. He whispered it into Jou's ear which caused Jou's eyes to widen.

_"You"_

Jou was so happy he pulled Seto into a kiss but this time Seto was prepared and fiercely kissed Jou back. Breaking apart they were both was panting for breath. Jou finally was able to rest his head on Seto's shoulder and ask, "Do you know how it feels to think the person you love is in love with someone else?" Seto smiled faintly and whispered, "No...but I know the pain from never knowing if you'll see the one you love ever again."

Seto woke up the next day on his couch wondering if yesterday night had all been a wonderful dream. A note that was set right next to his head confirmed that it actually happened. It was Jou's sloppy handwriting that said, _**"I have to go to work early though so I can't give you a good morning wake up ^-~ but there is food in the microwave! I love you!" **_Chuckling Seto couldn't help but think _'That's so like Jou.'_ Getting up he went to the microwave to find some waffles and sausage. Heating it up immediately he stretched a little while waiting. The timer beeped a few minutes later signaling that breakfast was ready. Taking the plate out of the microwave Seto pondered about how he could spend more time with Jou. The only times he ever really got a chance to see Jou was on weekends and mornings and evenings on school nights. Seto had school, archery club, and work so they would have to make time to spend together. Smirking Seto finished off breakfast and went to school an idea already forming.

With a smile on his face Seto went to school causing Yugi to notice and question, "Anything good happen? You seem to be in a chipper mood than Sunday…" In his usual tone Seto answered, "Maybe…" Homeroom seemed to go by slowly as they all just read silently. Honda who still wasn't quiet friends with Seto poked his side. Seto discretely turned around to find a note and cautiously read it.

_Hey Seto,_

_Is something wrong? Or right? Whatever it is…Anyways you seem different today._

_Honda_

Seto looked back at him and whispered, "Yeah something good happened." The teacher however caught this and made Seto sit in the hall for the rest of the time. Even in the hallway Seto couldn't help but fall victim to boredom. Math and Home Economics were review days so everyone could catch up but for Seto who was already good it was hell. The day just couldn't seem to go by fast enough. He literally fell asleep in Social Studies, and at lunch he finally got a break and ate with Yugi outside by a tree. "Today is sooo slow you think it could go faster," Seto complained leaning into the tree.

"Really? It seems normal to me," Yugi said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Do you have anyone that you like?" Seto said out of the blue. Yugi turned red and stuttered, "Why...wou...would...y…you...ask...that?"

"Who is it?" Seto asked obviously interested. Yugi paused and finally said, "I'll only tell you if you tell me why you were so happy this morning." Yugi didn't expect Seto to say, "Ok. Well after I told Otogi that I only thought of him as a friend and always will, I went into my apartment." Yugi raised a brow suspiciously.

"There has to be more than that," Yugi pouted. Seto turned his head away hiding his faint blush and said, "I'll only say the rest if you tell me who you like." Yugi was interested but he really didn't want to tell yet. Reluctantly he said, "It's a guy and he's a year older…"

"That doesn't help there are lots of people that fit that description. Now who is it?" Seto asked encouragingly.

"He's the president of the archery club…" Yugi said quietly. Set was surprised and exclaimed, "You like Yami?!!" shocked.

"So what…" Yugi said blushing like a tomato. "I told you who I like so tell me what happened!" he said looking at Seto curiosity showing clearly on his face. Seto turned red and didn't want to say anything but told Yugi what happened next anyway. "Really? That's so awesome!" Yugi exclaimed when Seto finished telling him what happened. Smirking a little Seto said, "Thanks. Why don't you come with me after homeroom I have to show you something." Yugi nodded his head yes while the lunch bell rang so they went to class.

In science Ami sensei was gone so they watched a science fiction movie with the substitute. Even though it had explosions and car wrecks Seto just couldn't get into the movie and found his mind drifting. Gym which was one of Seto's favorite classes seemed a bit dull today to Seto and he just couldn't get into it as much as usual. Otogi, Seto, and Yugi were on the same team playing dodge ball. Seto hadn't told Otogi about Jou and him and decided to wait until the end of class so it wouldn't affect their performance and they could focus on the game. Otogi was livid when he found out, but he still loved Seto and told Seto that he wouldn't give up yet. All the way until Homeroom Otogi kept asking Seto, "What's so good about Jou anyways? He's so annoying…" Finally when Homeroom was done Seto snapped at Otogi, "Shut up! I'm tired of you saying he's annoying when you barely know a thing about him!" Otogi was quite after Seto's outburst so Seto went to find Yugi.

"Follow me," Seto said dragging Yugi by the hand.

"It's not like I have a choice with you dragging me…." Yugi muttered then asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Seto replied continuing to drag Yugi. They ran until they got to the archery club and Yugi suddenly understood what was going on. It was too late because before Yugi could protest they were inside and Seto was saying, "Hey Yami." Yami turned and saw Yugi and asked, "Seto who is this?" Yugi gave Seto the don't-say-anything look but he ignored Yugi and said, "His name is Yugi and he wants to join but is a beginner at archery. When I told him about it he said he would like to try. Yugi can be a bit shy so don't expect him to talk much."

"Okay well then welcome to the club Yugi," Yami nodded accepting Yugi right away. Quickly Seto dressed Yugi into their uniform and let him try archery. He was pretty food for a beginner and Yami praised him causing Yugi to blush. When Seto had to go to work he snuck away and left them alone. Work was the same and Seto was glad to finally go home.

Opening the door Seto had to step back from the hug Jou was giving him. "Welcome back dinner will be done soon!" Jou shouted. Seto relaxed into Jou's embrace but couldn't hug back since Jou had him in a firm hug and that included his arms.

"That sounds good what are we having?" Seto asked fidgeting to get into a comfortable place in Jou's arms. Jou kissed his forehead and said, "I was thinking beef stir fry would be nice since it's your favorite." Jou always kind of corny like that and even though he was a demon showed people he cared about lots of affection. Seto nodded his head it was fine and Jou pulled away finally so Seto could actually walk into his apartment. Placing his shoes by the door Seto turned back around to see Jou sprinting to check on the food since he abandoned it to hug Seto. He chuckled at the sight and sat at the counter waiting for dinner to be done. Eating dinner with Jou had been fun for Seto and even more so now that they were dating. Jou who lived next door obviously had to go to bed eventually and causing Seto to sigh. He wanted to spend more than a couple hours together and wished they could. _'I wish we could have more time together'_ was Seto's last thought before bed.

As usual Seto got up to do yoga before changing and going to find some breakfast. He was changing as usual when Jou came in saying, "Good morning Seto!" When he noticed that Seto was only in his boxers he blushed and Seto through a pillow in his face saying, "Knock first!" while trying to hide his own blush. Quickly Jou stumbled out of the room saying, "Sorry!" Quickly putting on his school uniform Seto emerged from his room to find Jou making toast for both of them.

"Morning Jou," Seto said smiling at Jou making a fool of himself. Grabbing the toast that was already made Seto ate it while checking the time to find he had slept in. Quickly Seto kissed Jou on the cheek and rushed out the door calling, "Sorry I couldn't eat with you but I have to go to school see you later!" Jou smiled and shouted back, "I can't wait!" Running all the way to school Seto made it on time but was extremely tired. Yugi saw him and ran over whispering, "Thanks" so only Seto could hear.

"For what?" Seto asked confused causing Yugi to laugh and say, "Giving me courage." Still a little unsure of what Yugi meant Seto said, "Okay…?" Like yesterday the morning was dull and Seto couldn't wait for lunch time to roll around. It was one of his favorite times of the day because he could relax and not have anyone bug him the only thing better than that was spending time with Jou. Yugi waited for him outside the classroom asking, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Not at school," Seto replied. Yugi didn't get it because they couldn't leave school grounds and only got it when they went into the restrooms. "Is anyone in here or coming?" Seto asked looking around.

"No…why?" Yugi inquired also looking around.

"I'm planning to change clothes and skip the rest of the school day," Seto said casually. He then proceeded to change in a stall with Yugi telling him he shouldn't do that but still kept look out despite his complaints. Finally when Seto was done Yugi stopped complaining and stared at Seto who was wearing tight black jeans, a blue button up t-shirt, black sunglasses, and a white fisherman like hat. **((a/n I don't know what they are really called…))** Also he had a black scarf and gloves because it was getting colder out.

Jou was reading a comic bored out of his mind until a voice said, "I'm looking for my boyfriend could you help me?" Looking up from his book Jou fell out of his chair in surprise. Seto was right in front of him and he couldn't help but say, "Seto?!!"

"Who else could it be?" Seto asked smiling teasingly. His plan had worked and no one thought he was a student so he didn't get in trouble.

"What about school? It's not three yet and even if it was you have your club and work…" Jou asked confused.

"No it's not three yet I decided to come visit you instead and just skip my afternoon classes," Seto explained still smiling. Jou couldn't help but laugh and ask, "So why are you here?" Rolling his eyes Seto said, "Your more important than school. Besides I have tickets to an amusement park for today so I wanted to go with you." Jou blushed at the thought that he was more important and his manager came out to see what was going on because he had heard Jou fall out of his chair.

"Sir you worker's face is red do you think he could have a fever or be sick?" Seto asked playing a concerned customer well. The guy felt Jou's forehead and muttered, "He does feel a little warm…He wasn't like this earlier from what I could tell…Maybe he should leave early." Seto smiled innocently to Jou who wanted to laugh so hard but couldn't. Helping Jou up the manager escorted him to the door and told him to get plenty of rest. When the manager left Seto come up to Jou chuckling and said, "Since you don't have work now let's go." Jou shook his head and laughed saying, "You sure are unpredictable as ever."

Their first date had been mind-blowing! When they had gotten to the amusement park they were the 1,000th group that day so they both got free plushy souvenirs and free drink coupons. It was a little bunny plushy keychain with the park's logo printed on the animal. First they decided to go on the roller coasters until all the loops, spins, and speed made Jou feel sick to his stomach. Seto laughed and brought him to the Ferris wheel since it didn't go that fast and it was secluded. Trying to get on Jou tripped and collided with Seto causing them both to fall. Jou had landed on top of Seto so he quickly moved off and offered his had Seto whispered, "Thanks." Jou chuckled and when Seto took his hand he pulled Seto into his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?!" Seto asked embarrassed since a whole bunch of people had seen them.

"Payback for suddenly showing up without warning," Jou grinned.

"But we're in public!" Seto shouted embarrassed.

"So? What are you embarrassed to be walking around with me?" Jou asked in a teasing pouty way.

"No! I just don't like other people looking at us…" Seto explained. Jou laughed and when the ride was done they held hands and just went around the park since Seto didn't mind too much. Seto thought he could never be happier in his entire life.

**TBC!**

**I hope you keep reading and I'm glad I could finish this update today! ^_^**


	10. Spending My Days With You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

"Let's go!" Yugi said rushing into Seto's apartment.

"Give me a minute I'm almost done," Seto replied walking out of his room.

"Isn't Jou coming?" Yugi asked impatiently.

"Of course! Right now though he's changing," Seto replied.

"What's taking so long to go?" Otogi complained appearing in the doorway to Seto's apartment.

"Jou's not done changing yet," Yugi answered stepping between Seto and Otogi.

"You mean that perverted, idiotic, no sense of time, jerk?" Otogi asked angrily.

"Who's a perverted, idiotic, no sense of time, jerk?" Jou asked cracking his knuckles from behind Otogi. Seto, Yugi and Jou left Otogi in the apartment while he rubbed the bump that was sure to form on his head from Jou's fist leaving him to catch up. The owner of the apartments saw them all leaving and asked, "Where are you all going?" In union they all said, "The festival!" happily.

It was November so it was chilly going to the annual festival but none of them cared. At the festival they saw Yami and Kyoko and offered them a chance to join them which they gladly accepted. Seto wanted to catch a fish with the paper paddle, but each time he tried the paper paddle would break and the fish would slip through the paddle. Jou laughed as Seto kept trying and failing and tried to do it himself with the same result causing Seto to laugh. After about twenty tries or so later Jou finally was successful.

"You should have done that at the end because now you have to carry the fish everywhere," Otogi remarked.

"We never said we wanted to keep it," Seto said letting it go. Otogi felt slightly stupid and said, "oh…" grumpier than usual. Around the festival they walked in pairs so no one would be left alone. Yugi was with Yami, Seto had Jou, and Kyoko had to pair up with Otogi. Everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. Okay maybe not everyone…Otogi and Kyoko were the grumpiest and didn't enjoy themselves.

While Seto and Yugi stopped by the sharp shooters game Otogi bluntly asked Kyoko, "You like Seto don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Kyoko asked looking away.

"You keep staring at him the same way I do," Otogi replied.

"Your point," Kyoko snapped now looking at Otogi.

"Well you don't like Jou now do you?" Otogi asked which Kyoko nodded to. As Otogi and Kyoko talked Seto and Yugi were shooting at the prizes. After two misses Seto finally got her prize of a cat plushy and gave it to Jou but Yugi was still trying to get a heart ornament. Finally Yami stepped in and shot it down on the first shot and gave it to Yugi who turned red. He had wanted to be like Seto and give it to Yami later but said, "Thanks I'll treasure it!" happy that Yami had won it for him.

Jou's stomach growled and they all agreed they were starting to get hungry so they went around looking for food. Seto got cotton candy, Jou bought ramen, Yugi and Yami got dumplings, Otogi found caramel apples, and Kyoko got popcorn balls. With all that they got they decided to share a little of each with everyone and when they were done they were full. After eating all that Yugi said that he had to pray at the shrine. Jou, Otogi, Kyoko, and Seto stayed behind and waited while Yugi prayed and Yami went with him. On his way back he tripped and fell and a stranger helped him up but when he checked his pockets he shouted, "That guy just stole my wallet!" Yami went after the guy but was used to archery not fighting so he got pushed around a bit. Seto started to run after him but his yukata made that hard so he hiked it up and ran. Kyoko and Otogi both said, "We should just leave it to the police." Jou knew that Seto wouldn't listen so he just sat down and said nothing. When Seto caught up to the guy he grabbed his hand and squeezed until he let go of the wallet. Quickly Seto brought the wallet back to Yugi and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Yami helped me stand up again when you went after that guy," Yugi said hugging Seto. Even though that happened they still went around having fun although Yami felt useless. The next game they all tried to play and it was where you try to knock down all the pins with a baseball. On the first throws Seto, Jou, and Yami got them all, Otogi took two throws, and Kyoko three but Yugi was having trouble. He couldn't even hit one so they helped him while Kyoko laughed at Yugi making Seto hit him upside the head. This made Yugi feel a little better and he felt could just float forever in bliss when Yami said, "It may not be your talent but you tried hard and you did pretty well."

"Yeah," Yugi whispered happily. They each won masks from there although all of theirs were differed and they had fun acting out their masks and making fools of themselves. Next they tried to throw bean bags in a row which was fun and easy. No other problems occurred and it was almost time for the firework display. They were all separated along the way but before they could look for each other the fireworks started so they just stayed where they were. Seto and Jou were together watching as the fireworks lit up the sky with blues, and reds, showers and designs.

"This is the first time I've seen the fireworks up this close," Jou said putting his arms around Seto's waist.

"It's my first time seeing them with anyone," Seto said remembering back.

"Well then I guess I'll have to make it also the best time you've seen fireworks," Jou said hugging him. Kyoko and Otogi were running through the crowd trying to find everyone bumping into many people until they finally decided to rest. Yugi and Yami were okay except Yugi didn't talk a lot although with the noises from the crowd it made it hard to talk anyways. Kyoko and Otogi finally found Seto but when they saw him Jou was bending down giving Seto a French kiss leaving them in shock.

They all went home thinking something new after the fireworks not bothering to meet up since the festival was over. It was late when they arrived home and Jou walked in with Seto to his apartment. "What did you think about the festival?" Seto asked Jou as they both changed into some pajamas.

"It was okay, but if you weren't there I wouldn't have gone," Jou replied truthfully.

"Why?" Seto asked curiously which Jou answered, "Because you wouldn't be there and I would rather be with you." Seto blushed at Jou's words. Half joking Seto changed topics by saying, "You know you're over so much you might as well move in."

"So you wouldn't mind if I 'accidently' came in and you were changing?" Jou asked joking. Seto came up behind Jou hugging him and nibbling his ear while saying, "Only if it was you and no one else." Jou blushed furiously. Both knew they weren't ready for that, but they loved to tease each other.

Monday Seto was extremely happy because even though he had been joking about Jou moved in they decided he should little by little and then they could share rent. That would make it easier and they wouldn't have to work as hard to pay the rent and could spend more time together. Otogi greeted her and then would walk Seto to school even though Seto continued to tell him it would be fine. Yugi was really excited to see Seto and hugged him so tightly that both of them nearly fell! He then started talking really fast saying, "I need to tell you something amazing!"

"I'm listening," Seto replied impatiently.

"Well I asked Yami out at the festival during the fireworks and he turned red and then said 'yes'!" Yugi exclaimed jumping up and down.

"That's great news. I also have something to say," Seto said thinking it was a wonderful day already even though he knew school would ruin this view. In Yugi's ear Seto whispered everything about Jou moving in to Yugi who turned red just by listening! The bell rang and they were late for class.

Some girls walked by and whispered in the hallway telling how violent he was and to avoid him. It still happened everyday but since Jou had confessed to him it didn't seem to matter because he knew that Seto wasn't like that. Before he met Jou the first time he had always been a little depressed about life, others, everything. When he met Jou at first he just thought of him as another person that would hurt him, but as time went on Seto began to trust Jou. He seemed so sad caged up so the only reason Seto tried to escape was to make him happy and give him freedom. Ever since then he had thought of no one else, but Seto didn't know what love was so he just thought it was because they were friends. Just being near him makes Seto feel happy and later he realized he was in love. Yugi is her friend now because of Jou in a way. Before meeting Jou Seto had never thought of befriending anyone but he changed that. As Seto thought about that he ran into Kyoko who said, "Watch it!" When Kyoko saw it was Seto however she apologized and said, "Here I'll help you up." Seto kind of wondered if this was Kyoko or a look alike because Kyoko was never this nice. He didn't say this aloud but Seto did say, "I don't need help it's okay I'm fine." Kyoko kind of looked disappointed but a flock of her fans were chasing her so she had to run away. _'That was weird'_ Seto thought walking away.

What was even weirder was their homeroom teacher Fujimori sensei was actually happy and not grumpy. When they asked about it he said, "You know I used to have a girlfriend." Now everyone was curious and he finished, "Now I have a fiancé." This shocked everyone because none of them even knew he was dating someone. Today had been a weird day for Seto and that just added to it. News of Fujimori's engagement spread quickly throughout the school that "The grump finally has a fiancé!" and many other rumors like "She's probably just as grumpy as him" or "I bet she was forced to marry him".

Seto didn't care much for rumors so after math and into Home Economics he stopped listening to the other students talk. Today they were making clothes and Seto decided to make a jacket for Jou as a Christmas gift since November was coming to an end and December would soon be here. Lucky for him he had measured Jou beforehand. It was going great but he was still slow and wondered how long the simple jacket would take since he planned to make a matching scarf, and hat. Seto had been working on it for two weeks and was hoping it would be done soon since he had to croquet the scarf and hat. Today had been eight years exactly since they had first met so Seto had asked to be able to get out of work early and rush home to celebrate.

Each step closer to the apartment made Seto become lighter, happier and when he reached the door he was excited. "Hello Jou! I'm back and I have some strawberry short cakes from the local bakery!" he shouted hoping Jou was in her apartment and not his. When no reply came Seto figured Jou was getting some more of his stuff from his room. Setting down the food he went next door and used the key Jou had given him to step into Jou's apartment. It was empty also causing Seto to worry slightly but he just thought maybe Jou was out buying something. As each minute passed and Jou still wasn't there Seto slowly started to lose it. He started mumbling to himself, "Where could he be? Is he okay? Did something happen?" Finally he fell asleep and when he woke up Seto noticed his door had been broken into. Jou now had a key to his apartment so he knew it wasn't him. Looking around he made sure nothing was taken. All he could find was an envelope in the doorway. Opening it up it read:

If you want him back come here" with an address listing were to go. Seto nearly fainted. Jou had been kidnapped!

**TBC!**

**Yup Jou was kidnapped wonder what will happen next? It might take longer for the next chap since it's longer than this chapter… Well R&R!**


	11. Looking For You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

_Last time: Jou had been kidnapped!_

School was starting soon and Seto didn't know what to do. If he followed the address would Jou even be there? A knocking on the door brought him back out of his thoughts and when he opened the door it was Otogi standing there waiting for him as usual. "You're slow hurry up!" Otogi said pulling him out the door and to school. Yugi met Seto before school started excitedly chattering, "Yami said he would take me to the aquarium this Sunday! I can't wait to go! What should I wear? He says I look nice with my black tank top and blue jean shorts…Should I dress nicer?" Seto tried to smile and say, "That's great. You have to tell me all about it after you go. You should probably wear the blue jean shorts and that dark purple tank top with that black leather belt accessory."

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked concerned.

"Just fine you don't have to worry about me," Seto replied smiling half heartedly.

"Okay if you say so…I just had to tell you though," Yugi said worried. At lunch Seto tried to skip and go find Jou but Otogi insisted that they never ate together anymore so he had to stay since he wouldn't shut up. Before he could even think of skipping the club Yami came up to him and said, "I need your help with something."

"With what?" Seto asked getting annoyed.

"Well Yugi and I are going to the aquarium this Sunday and I wanted to know what kind of gift he might like in case I pick something totally useless," Yami replied. Seto sighed and said, "As long as it comes to you I don't think Yugi will care what you get or if you get anything at all. He just wants to spend time with you."

"Yes, but I really want to get him the perfect gift since it's our first official date!" Yami explained.

"How about getting him something unique that has a deep meaning to it. Like those necklaces that are carved into whatever shape you want and the color expresses the emotion. I know he likes the color magenta," Seto offered.

"Thanks!" Yami replied and then asked, "Are you coming to the club?"

"No, I don't feel too well…" Seto said leaving Yami standing there wondering. Again he tried to go find Jou but Kyoko pulled him to work saying, "Don't just stand there when you have a job and are about to be late!"

"I don't have to go for another hour," Seto replied angrily. Even though he had said that he had still been dragged to work by Kyoko who said, "Do you have anything better to do?" Seto didn't want to say that Jou was missing so he replied, " I need to go shopping for groceries." When Seto arrived early Mika said, "Great you're here! Today is the day you get to wear the winter uniform!"

"We actually have a uniform and not just some costume?" Seto asked surprised.

"No, but I just wanted to make an outfit!" Mika replied. Quickly Seto changed into his 'uniform' which was black khaki like shorts, and a purple muscle shirt.

"This is the so called uniform?" Seto asked looking in the mirror at it.

"Isn't it great? It took me a long time to make all of them for everyone. Hopefully the customers like it," Mika said enthusiastically.

"Of course they will because you rock at making clothes," Seto assured her. Immediately after Seto put on his uniform he had customers and was busy serving everyone as quickly as he could. When it was finally quieted down he sat down at one of the tables.

"Slacking off?" Kyoko asked as Seto sat down.

"I don't slack it's just finally quiet so I'm taking my break," Seto replied.

"That's basically slacking," Kyoko said teasingly.

"Unless you want me to take your hot chocolate and dump it on your head and call you an asshole, shut up! Today is just not my day," Seto said in his most threatening voice. She backed off a little saying, "So what put you in such a bad mood?"

"Nothing you need to know," Seto replied. Mika came over saying, "Mind helping us with a small problem Seto?"

"What kind of problem?" he asked. Mika paused, "Well…." Apparently a customer was harassing one of the waitresses and wouldn't stop even though she told him to let her go. He was about 6' 3" and you could tell he was slightly muscular. The guy kept saying, "Come on honey." Seto tapped his shoulder and said, "Please leave you are causing a commotion" in a kind voice. He looked at him and said, "You're kind of nice looking to." Now that crossed the line with Seto. Not only was the guy hitting on a waitress he was hitting on him! Seto stopped using his kind voice and threatened, "Don't touch me or any other waitress/waiter here because if you do I'll make sure you won't be able to walk or talk again. Leave now before I have to call the authorities on you."

"You think you're so tough boy ha!" the guy said laughing. Kyoko came over saying, "Leave him alone!" Like he didn't even care they guy said, "Shut up bitch!" and tried to punch Kyoko. Seto grabbed his wrist before he could and said, "Apologize and then leave you're not welcome here." The guy just rolled his eyes. Seto turned toward Mika and with his best voice told her, "I'm going to make this guy leave don't worry I'll be back soon." Without much effort Seto pulled the guy outside to the ally.

"Now apologize," Seto demanded his voice sounding demonic.

"No," he stated simply and tried to grab Seto, but instead Seto grabbed the man's wrist and broke it so it fell limp. The man bit back the pain and asked, "Is that all you got, boy?" Seto punched his jaw numbing it with blood spilling from his split lip.

"I don't see how any girl would want to even think of going out with you and that nasty face," Seto taunted. The guy lunged at him and Seto nearly broke his leg causing the guy to fall. "I told you I would break you leg so you wouldn't be able to walk and you jaw so you wouldn't be able to talk. I could actually finish but I don't want to get arrested for going too far unless you attack me again," Seto continued to taunt. He then left and walked back to work where everyone cheered him and the girl that the guy had been harassing thanked him. Work went by with no more problems after that and he could finally have time to go search for Jou.

According to the directions it was in some park in a cave or something Seto summarized since the directions were vague. Seto didn't exactly have time to explore the town much so he was somewhat lost. Looking at the directions Seto realized they were trying to get him lost and weren't that helpful. With each step Seto was getting more worried about Jou and it was getting late as the darkness settled over the town. Now he was in a forest and totally lost without a clue of how to find Jou swearing someone was watching him to find no one there. Seto decided it would be safer to head back toward the city and get directions than walk around without a destination. Checking the nearest convenience store Seto asked for directions to find that they didn't have any idea of where it was. _'That was helpful'_ Seto thought sarcastically. Just the thought of not finding Jou made Seto want to scream. On his way to continue the search he bumped into Yami and Yugi.

"Hi Seto!" Yugi said joyfully.

"Hello you two, nice night for a walk I didn't expect to see you here at this time," Seto responded as cheerfully as he could.

"Neither did we," Yami said completely surprised. An idea came to his head as Seto asked, "Do either of you two know where Moon and Sun Park is? It's really important I find it tonight." Both Yami and Yugi shook their heads no and Yugi said, "I have never even heard of a park like that." Seto became a little depressed and said, "Thanks anyway see you around" He walked away said and then suddenly had another idea. He thought that maybe he could fly high in the sky and find the place he was looking for. Seto first made sure to find an area where no one could see him take off and spread his wings because humans didn't know he existed. In the moonlight when he spread his wings the light reflected of the blood red wings causing it to shimmer. Quickly he flew up into the air and flew around scanning the area carefully just to find the place. Seto was getting tired and it was getting hard to see in the pitch blackness so he decided to go a little more north and try his luck there before taking a break. He flew closer and closer until he finally spotted a cave in the middle of the forest just waiting for him. He tried to fly to the cave but suddenly he was hit by something. Seto had passed out and fell out of the sky and into the forest below.

It was around dawn when Seto woke up and for a minute he forgot where he was and what he was about to do. He looked around and it clicked into place as he remembered everything that had happened. As he checked for injuries he noticed a big cut on his leg that looked to still be bleeding and several scratches and minor cuts everywhere. First he had to find his bag which had dropped with him when he fell. Seto checked all around on the ground and didn't find it. Then he looked up and saw that it was in a tree near the top dangling. Well he didn't have enough energy to fly so he would have to climb the tree. A few times Seto almost fell out of the tree while climbing to get the bag. Clumsily Seto tried to get down from the tree gently but suddenly he was falling. This time he might have died but he quickly grabbed onto the nearest branch straining his arm before dropping gently to the ground. It hurt a lot to move now but he was determined and just had to find Jou. In his bag he found his bandages which he always carried and wrapped them around his major cut and around his wrists and ankles to protect them.

With his leg in an okay condition he walked still remembering where he had last seen the cave. This was going to be a long walk and he was extremely tired, hungry, and aching but he just had to go on for Jou. Jou was like his life source and was one of very few things that made him happy. Finally he could see the mouth of the cave. Two guys were standing over it trying to prevent intruders from coming. "Oh well, I'm an invited guest," Seto said cracking his knuckles. The two guys turned and looked at him when they heard this. For a minute they were in disbelief before they snapped out of it and attacked Seto. He was so mad and full of adrenalin that just as easily as they attacked Seto dodged and smacked their heads together hard. They were instantly knocked out and as extra caution Seto broke their right legs. Quickly Seto descended into the cave leaving them behind to find Jou.

"He won't be coming to help you," Seto heard some voices say. Because of the dim lighting he could only see two figures talking to what appeared to be Jou locked in a cage. Seto looked at Jou closely and noticed he looked pretty banged up. "Yeah especially if he followed the directions we left," one of the voices said this one male. First Seto searched his bag for a knife since he also always carried one since he didn't know how dangerous his opponents would be. Even though Jou was beaten up he still managed to say, "Seto will come no matter what. You obviously don't know him that well to say otherwise." Seto smiled at Jou knowing him so well. His knife wasn't in his bag so Seto guessed it had dropped somewhere when he fell. '_Oh well'_ he thought creeping forward pressing against the wall closely.

"So what are you doing to Jou? You do realize for abducting him I'm going to hurt you until you scream?" Seto asked stepping into the open.

"What took so long?" Jou asked jokingly.

"How about I tell you later after we escape," Seto replied happy to see Jou was okay enough to joke. When he got a closer look at Jou's kidnappers Seto was more than a little surprised, but realized it made sense. Kyoko and Otogi obviously didn't like Jou so they had kidnapped him. "So it was you tow who did this," Seto said angrily. They backed away. "Did you think that with Jou gone you would have a chance? There is no way I would go out with anyone else and even if you had a very slight chance by doing this that's completely gone," Seto growled moving toward them.

Another voice called out, "It wasn't them who thought of this everything was planned by me." A beautiful girl demon walked out. She had blood red hair with black streaks and grey eyes. Jou's eyes widened as he shouted, "Lilith?!"

"You know her?" Seto asked staring at Jou.

"Yeah, we were best friends in the demon world and she was my uncles' neighbor," he replied still in disbelief and then asked Lilith, "Why?"

"Obviously I don't like that idiotic hybrid. He changed who you used to be," Lilith replied annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Jou asked a bit confused. Lilith sighed, "You used to never talk about other people and never cared much about others. We were together all the time until you met him!" Lilith's rage grew more and more as she talked.

"So you kidnapped Jou because you don't like me?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

"What else would I do? Those two fools wouldn't let me kidnap you so I figured I could just steal Jou from your grasp," Lilith responded.

"So basically you kidnapped Jou because you love him? That's messed up," Seto told Lilith. Kyoko and Otogi were stunned. Then Otogi looked at Lilith and pointed shocked shouting, "Your in love with Jou?"

"Isn't it obvious? Why else would she help you and hate me at the same time?" Seto said calmly.

"Smart boy, you're the first to figure it out. I hid it so well," Lilith said not even showing surprise. Jou was shocked since he had never known or was just oblivious since he loved Seto. "Anyways…" Lilith continued, "I can't allow a boy to get close to my precious Jou."

"Don't be jealous and he's mine not yours," Seto taunted.

"Shut up!" Lilith shouted. Everyone but Seto backed away from her. Lilith walked toward Seto and said, "He's mine and we'll always be together!" while trying to punch Seto but Seto dodged the attack easily.

"You do realize he's with me because he asked me out? Obviously he doesn't love you at all," Seto told her dodging punches and kicks that Lilith kept throwing. Finally Lilith couldn't take it anymore and out of her back pocket she withdrew a dart gun.

"Well since you insist that I can't have him neither can you! He'll be forever in a dream world," Lilith shouted. Seto was panicked at the thought of losing Jou. Lilith pulled the trigger and in an instant the person she hit fell to the ground unconscious.

"No!" cried a voice. It had been Jou's and he was crying. Seto had got hit protecting him and he couldn't do anything again. This painfully reminded him of the time when Seto cut his arm to give blood to the Lunatic Gate so he could safely travel to the demon world. "Not again, why does he always do this?" Jou whispered reaching for Seto's body, but the bars prevented him from coming close.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked still in shock.

"You wouldn't know would you? I don't want to say it…" Jou replied. Lilith was stunned. She was thinking irrationally when she shot and could have hurt Jou the one she says she loved. Falling to her knees she realized she would have hurt Jou. Not only that Seto obviously loved Jou more than her if he was willing to save Jou instead of himself like she would have done. She was ashamed and regretted what she just did.

"I didn't want him to get hit. Now he'll never wake up unless we can find a cure… He'll be asleep seeing either a dream or reliving childhood memories," Lilith whispered.

"You mean he'll remember all of his childhood?!" Jou asked not sure which emotion to pick. He was sad, angry and confused. His choice was sadness.

"Yes, why?" Lilith asked confused causing Jou to become even sadder.

"Now he'll remember how his mother died and all the torments he went through in childhood…" Jou explained the best he could. Silently Otogi let Jou out of the cage causing Jou to rush to Seto and hold him in his arms.

"His mom's dead?!" Kyoko, Otogi, and Lilith all asked together.

"And his dad but he never really knew him since he died before he was born…" Jou continued. A silence went throughout the room and Jou cried quietly.

In Seto's head:_**it was pitch black with no lights anywhere and he couldn't see anything. Then he turned around and saw a beautiful meadow filled with flowers of all kinds and the sun was out. Slowly he walked toward the meadow forgetting about himself and appearing younger as he walked. When he reached the meadow Seto had forgotten everything and looked around confused. Who was he? Where was he? What had he been doing? When did he get here? Why was he here? All these questions floated around in his head and he was getting dizzy. From behind a kind voice called, "Seto time to go home!" it was like he was a child again and only remembered what he knew then and nothing else. Of course he wanted to cry but not in front of his mom so he put on a fake smile and said, "HI mommy! Sorry I'm coming!" Seto called running toward the woman. His mom the women he had seen picked him up and carried him home saying, "I love you Seto it's okay." **_

_**When they got home a man was standing in front of the house with a flower in his hands. It was Izumi and he asked, "Yuki will you please go out with me?" for like the millionth time that month. As usual Yuki replied, "No, there is no other man that I will love besides Kira. Now if you excuse me we need to make dinner." Seto stuck his tongue out at the strange man and shut the door in his face locking it up tight. **_

Back in the cave they laid Seto down on a cot like bed. Jou was the only one by his bed since all of the others were feeling guilty so they were outside the cave trying to think of something to wake him up.

_**Seto was in his house making dinner in his dream along with his mother who did most of the work. "Mom, what kind of person was daddy?" he asked getting down the plates.**_

"_**Why do you want to know?" Yuki asked caught off guard.**_

"_**Well everyone keeps saying he was evil, and cruel. A lot of people said nasty things about him. They told me he was a demon. Your too nice to fall for a jerk so what kind of guy was he?" Seto asked again. His mom cried and said, "Sorry Seto it's my fault you get picked on. Yes, he was a demon but he was so understanding and saw the real me. His name was Kira. If I didn't have you I would be so lost," Yuki kept on crying. Seto patted her back and said, "Thanks for telling me. I'm proof that you two truly loved each other so don't feel sorry if I get picked on. I have the best parents ever so don't cry." At that moment Seto seemed like the adult. For days Seto tried her hardest after that to be the perfect child so his mom wouldn't be hurt by neighbor's comments. **_

Everyone in the cave still didn't have a clue as to what they should do to wake up Seto. By his bed Jou remembered all the moments they shared and when Seto truly smiled. He hardly ever saw Seto cry even when he was extremely depressed. When Seto did once he held him close not knowing what else to do. Jou had always admired Seto's strength and wanted to be with him and always protect him. He hated how sometimes he couldn't do anything and Seto protected him. Yet he knew he couldn't stop Seto from doing the dangerous things he did. _'If only he would wake up'_ Jou continued to think.

_**Seto was playing by himself when some neighborhood kids came up to him and gave evil grins. They had bruises from fighting each other. All of them picked up rocks and attacked him shouting, "Look it's Seto the half demon half angel!" Seto stood up and shouted, "So what if my dad was a demon? He's a lot nicer than you jerks!" A police officer came by asking the boys, "What's going on?" Some of them started crying and one said, "Seto started hitting us for no reason! We tried to defend ourselves but he wouldn't stop!" Seto stood with his mouth wide open and said, "That's not true! They attacked me with rocks after fighting each other!" The guard looked at him and said, "Don't make up lies to cover for yourself." Then he whispered to himself, "We should just get rid of him now." Seto heard him and ran to the meadow with no one stopping him. It was his secret place to hide when he wanted to cry without anyone knowing. Somehow his mom always knew when he was there and always came to get him. Immediately after crying he would smile brightly just for his mother.**_

It had been five days since Seto fell into his dream world. Jou would hardly eat anything and was constantly by his side. Lilith came up with the food and said, "You must really love him…I wish I knew of a cure to wake him up…If he ever wakes up I'll apologize."

"Don't say if. He will wake up I just know he will somehow," Jou said fresh tears escaping his eyes. Not knowing what to do Lilith walked away. Comforting people wasn't her forte especially since she had never seen Jou cry out of all the time they've known each other.

_**One day in his dream Seto woke up irritable. Everyone was at the morning market with most people talking about his 'misdeeds'. They only said the bad things which weren't true, and didn't even recognize when he did something good. He decided to steal an apple from a stand since he was hungry and didn't want to go home not thinking about the consequences. That same day earlier the guards had heard from the kids that he had beat them up, stole their money, wrecked everything, and cut a few small animals like frogs and cats. Of course the guards never tried to verify it they just saw the mess and went after him. Seto saw them and immediately ran not knowing what they had heard about him today. One guard was about to slice him but failed so Seto took a quick peek behind him and froze. He turned around fully to find his mother in the way blood dripping down her torso. "Mo…om…mom," he whispered in disbelief.**_

"_**Don't cry Seto this was my choice. You did nothing wrong I know you didn't. I…love you." His mom said before fainting from the blood loss and dying. In shock or disbelief Seto went limp and his eyes became dull and expressionless. Since he was no longer resisting arrest they had to arrest him and bring him to court. Yuki's blood was on his hands as they took him to Izumi. When he heard what happened he blamed Seto but no once did he shed a single tear for Yuki. The judge heard the guards comments and her past records along with a few 'witnesses'. He sentenced Seto to a month in prison before being put to death. If an angel had done the same things they only would have gotten a few years in prison, community service, and fines. None of it mattered to him though. After that his entire personality changed and they put him in the cell with Jou.**_

Jou was by Seto's side and it had been eleven days now. Lilith came in. "How did you meet him?" she asked finally after a long silence. Kyoko and Otogi were in the doorway listening to the conversation.

"Remember when I got arrested for fighting those angels?" Jou asked.

"I remember it was horrible and a stupid charge," Lilith answered confused. "So what happed? I heard you whisper not again but you wouldn't tell us…Does that have anything to do with it? Did something happen when you first met?" For a minute Jou was silent then he took a deep breath and started to tell the story:

_I had been in jail for about a couple days or so I wasn't too sure. I woke up one morning and suddenly I had a cell mate. Apparently this was the only place they could fit him do to overcrowding. There was just something about him that was different and caused me to wonder. Out of curiosity I asked him how he ended up here. It was the first time he had spoken since he arrived there. Seto told me how everyone hated him and blamed him for stuff so he decided to steal an apple. Everyone had blamed him for those things because he was half angel half demon and they were completely angel._ Kyoko was surprised the most by this. _After that we got along better and I told him about what I did and when someone pushed me he broke their arm and fractured it. We become even closer after that when Seto suddenly told me a plan of how we could break out. It was the perfect plan and he assured me he knew of a place that would get me home while he would go to Earth. After escaping the cell we jumped out a window running at full speed when we touched the ground, and he said we would go to Lunatic Gate. The catch that I didn't know until later was that it needs blood to function properly. Seto cut his arm for the gate with the guards running at us in the distance, so he hugged me then pushed me through the gate. That was the last time I had seen him until now._

Jou finished his story sadly. Suddenly Kyoko burst through the door saying, "Hey I think I know where we can find the cure or how to make the cure!" Everyone except Jou decided to go see try to find the cure because he wouldn't leave Seto's side. Seto dreamed of the last time he had seen Jou before going to Earth while Jou had explained how they met_**. Then he fought the guards and went through the gate to Earth. After meeting Jou he had changed a little and felt something was missing. That was when Seto had learned he had loved Jou. **_Kyoko came into the room with some strange liquid about two hours after saying she had said she might know of a cure. Immediately Jou took it from her hands made a silent prayer and tried to give it to Seto. He had to tilt Seto's head back and open his mouth hoping Seto wouldn't choke while he made him drink it. Fifteen minutes after drinking it Seto's eyes fluttered open and he woke up unsure of where he was. Looking around he found Jou hugging him in relief. It took Seto awhile to remember what had happened but he still didn't get why he was in a bed.

"I was so worried dammit!" Jou said squeezing Seto tighter. In his ear Seto replied, "It's okay now you don't have to worry I'm fine…tired but fine."

"I'm so glad you woke up," Jou whispered. Seto smiled and confessed, "I remembered everything and how I felt when you had gone to the demon world. How I felt when you came back. Everything. I missed you so much it feels like it's been years since I last saw you."

"You've been asleep for eleven days…" Jou informed him.

"Yes, but that's eleven days without holding you in my arms. You better not leave after this," Seto replied.

"I wouldn't think of it," Jou whispered chuckling.

**TBC!**

**Two more chaps to go! Or one since there's chapter eleven then the epilogue…I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had a cold, I'm on my period, and tennis. Well R&R!**


	12. Christmas Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

Christmas was in a few days and Seto had been awake for about two weeks now completely fine. Every time Seto fell asleep though Jou would get paranoid and worry until he woke up and gave him a good morning kiss. Snow was everywhere you looked and it was freezing cold outside. Jou and Seto had told everyone that asked where they were when Seto had been asleep that they were visiting their families. No one questioned it since they were unpredictable and not all that social at times. It seemed peaceful and happy especially since Lilith gave up on Jou.

It was Saturday and Jou asked Seto if he would go on a date with him. To start off the date they first went to McDonalds causing Seto to ask, "Why did you choose this place?" Seto didn't mind their food but he knew Jou didn't like there food too much. **((a/n OMG Jou not liking any type of food is impossible to imagine!))** Jou smiled and replied, "Of course it's because you like to eat here on occasion. Every time we go on a date it's usually where I want to eat. Today I thought you would like to eat here instead." Seto's face brightened.

"Thanks you're the best!" he said kissing Jou on the cheek not caring if others saw.

"Well yeah, you deserve it," Jou said half jokingly. It was a bit crowded as they ate their meal but Seto enjoyed every minute spending it with Jou. Next place Jou decided they should go to was an amusement park which surprised Seto with it being open since it was freezing cold out. For a minute something odd to Seto and he asked, "Isn't this the amusement park I took you to on our first date?" Jou smiled and said, "Bingo! And the prize goes to Seto! He wins a trip on the Ferris wheel with me, Jou!" Seto laughed as Jou took his hand and dragged him to the ride.

"Are you going to kiss me at the top?" Seto teased causing Jou to huff and say, "Of course! I have to! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do that?" Seto chuckled and said, "Not mine that's for sure."

"Oh so you wouldn't date someone who didn't want to kiss you when you reach the top?" Jou asked teasingly.

"I'm sure my current and hopefully only boyfriend would get jealous if I did that," Seto replied playing along.

"Oh and who is this boyfriend you speak of?" Jou continued to teasingly ask. Seto rolled his eyes and said, "You dumbass, now hurry up and get on or it will take off without us."

"Fine, ruin my fun," Jou pouted but got on the Ferris wheel anyways. At the top like he promised Jou gave a quick kiss on the lips and when he pulled away he said, "How was that you're highness?" Seto hit him on the arm. When they got off they laughed and went to the next ride. It was the fastest, had the most spins, and scariest in the park called Demon's Reign. Jou found the name offensive but it was considered one of the best roller coaster ever so he got over it. Seto was getting excited and pulled Jou on saying, "Let's go!" They went on it and when they were done it felt like they would throw up.

"Want to go on it again?" Jou joked trying to stand straight. Seto looked at him and said, "Only if I take some medicine and even then if you don't mind me throwing up on you."

"No thanks I prefer to be clean for the rest of our date," Jou said smiling. At three o'clock after exhausting themselves riding every single ride they could both decided to go to the arcade and played a lot of games. Jou owned Seto in DDR but Seto beat Jou in most of the racing games, and they were an even match for the shooting games. Many next times I'll beat you were said as they played each game. There was a picture booth in the arcade so Seto decided to take their picture there using a heart them, and a wanted poster them. Grabbing the photos Jou looked at them and said, "No picture could compare to the real thing."

"You really should stop being so corny even if it is true," Seto said rolling his eyes. Jou kissed him on the cheek and said, "But you really don't care if I am so it doesn't matter." Quickly they went back to the games and tried the new virtual reality world were you put on some goggles making it 3D. Your goal was to beat all five levels and then face the boss and it was a double player game. With Seto's skills and Jou's quick reflexes they got the top score and won some anime plushy.

With all the fuss at the arcade that everyone was giving them they decided to leave and catch a quick movie which almost started without them. They were going to watch Howl's Moving Castle at the Hampton 10 Theater. Seto really got into the movie and when the main character Sofie turned into an old lady he nearly screamed, "Hey you fat toad why don't you go croak?!" to the witch who did it but Jou was looking at him laughing.

"Laugh all you want, at least I'm enjoying the movie which might I remind you that it was your choice?" Seto said turning away from Jou. Jou apologize but couldn't help laughing a little.

"So what if I chose this movie? You're the one wanting to shout at a fictional character not me," Jou defended. Both were sharing a big bucket of popcorn so Seto took a few pieces at Jou starting a mini food fight. By the middle of the movie when they go to visit Madame Sulamon their popcorn was all gone. They both decided they shout rent the movie and watch it again sometime but Jou said, "So if you shout at the screen we won't get kicked out of the movie theater" causing Seto to hit him upside the head.

Jou planned to spend the whole day out with Seto or at least Seto guessed that because they then were on their way to the ice rink. "Can you even ice skate?' Seto asked as they rented their blades.

"Well we will just have to wait and see I haven't done this before," Jou replied smiling.

"You better be careful because if you fall and I can't reach you it will hurt a lot," Seto told him while putting on his skates. Jou put on his blades and stepped on the ice surprisingly not falling immediately after. He mimicked the other skaters and could at least move a little making Seto wonder when he learned to skate so well when this was supposedly his first time. Roaming his eyes over the skating rink Seto saw a couple approaching but didn't recognize them at first. When they finally stopped in front of him Seto realized it was Yami and Yugi but with their hats covering their heads their hair was less noticeable.

"Hi Seto, how have you been?" Yugi asked hugging him.

"I've been doing alright. So you two are on a date also?" Seto asked. Jou came up and saluted Yami as his way of saying help. Yami who wasn't used to the whole dating thing yet blushed and said, "Yes I thought it would be nice to go ice skating with Yugi…." Jou tried to hold back his laughter and was doing well as he said, "Dude. Yami you don't have to be so embarrassed. Just try to enjoy the time you have with Yugi." His advice was actually pretty good and made Yami calm down a little. Yugi then pulled out a necklace with a small puzzle on the end.

"Hey Seto look what Yami gave me! Isn't it so cool? I just love it!" Yugi said happily.

"Did he now? I think it's great. I guess he really knows you," Seto said. Yami blushed and wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. Yugi didn't notice and said, "Yup he really must."

"Why don't we continue ice skating Yugi?" Yami asked embarrassed. Yugi immediately grabbed onto his arm and said, "Okay!" When they left Seto and Jou couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you see the look on Yami's face?" Jou laughed so hard he could barely breathe.

"How could I not? It was priceless," Seto replied back laughing just as hard as Jou.

"Getting a gift for your boyfriend isn't that embarrassing," Jou said trying to regain his breath. Seto then said, "I know what you mean. It's not embarrassing but then again he's not used to giving gifts to anyone…"

"You mean like this?" Jou asked pulling out a small box. Seto looked at it before saying, "It's not Christmas though…"

"But it is your birthday right? December 22 is your birthday if I'm not mistaken," Jou said smiling. Seto was surprised he knew and asked, "I never mentioned it before….How did you know when it was?" Jou laughed and replied, "The school database isn't that hard to hack into…" Seto chuckled while shaking his head and opened up his gift. It was a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and a raindrop on the end. Half of the rain drop was blood red with the other side teary blue and attached to the red side was a demon wing and on the tear side an angel's wing.

"It's perfect," Seto said putting on the necklace. Jou tried to act cool but he slipped and with him he dragged down Seto. The rest of the time they spent ice skating together before going home. Jou had completely moved in but he had his own couch to sleep on; however tonight he preferred sleeping next to Seto.

"Christmas Party Surprise!" Yugi shouted coming into Seto's apartment the next morning.

"WWhat the hell are you talking about?" Seto asked trying to fully wake up.

"On Christmas come to my house for a Christmas Party! I've invited everyone we know," Yugi explained while shouting. Seto put his hands over his ears and complained, "Don't shout so early in the morning you'll wake up the neighbors."

"Sorry I'm just so excited!" Yugi said bouncing up and down. Seto rolled his eyes and wondered how much sugar he had before coming over. Jou was still fast asleep surprisingly but what caused Yugi to blush was he was hugging Seto while asleep.

"Oh don't mind him we came home late after the ice rink and he just sort of fell asleep here…" Seto explained.

"Are you sure you guys didn't…" Yugi began to ask but Seto cut him off saying, "No we did not have sex."

"Okay then," Yugi said so Seto changed the subject by asking, "So for the party am I allowed to bring Jou or is it only friends that will be there?"

"Of course you can bring Jou or anyone you want! The more the merrier!" Yugi exclaimed forgetting about the fact Jou was still hugging Seto. Looking at his watch Yugi bolted out the door as quickly as he came shouting, "Sorry I have to go tell everyone else about the party! See you later!" Seto just watched him go before shaking Jou so he would wake up. Finally with much grumbling and cursing Jou woke up saying, "Why can't I get some sleep? We were up late yesterday…" while hugging Seto tighter. Seto was used to this because when Jou didn't have work he wouldn't get up until late.

"Do you want to go to a Christmas party for awhile tomorrow?" Seto asked causing Jou to wake up and ask, "Party? What party?" He was really confused and Seto had to ask again, "Do you want to go to a Christmas party tomorrow?" Jou finally processed what Seto was saying and nodded his head yes that he would like to go.

"Good now get up lazy bum," Seto said. Jou frowned and then pouted.

"Fine," Jou said standing up and heading for the kitchen to make breakfast. Seto smiled and got dressed since unlike Jou he had work today. "Where is this party going to be? How dressed up do I have to be?" Jou called from the kitchen.

"Don't worry it's just a small thing at Yugi's and I don't think he'll care about how you're dressed," Seto replied from the bathroom.

"Good because I would only wear a suit once and only once," Jou said setting the food on the table. Seto became curious and asked, "When would you ever wear a suit?"

"If we got married I would wear a suit," Jou replied honestly. Seto blushed and nearly ran into the bathroom door. After eating breakfast Seto was still in a daze and clumsily left for work.

Seto had to wear a Santa suit type outfit since it was close to Christmas and was supposed to spread all the holiday cheer. "Welcome!" he greeted everyone like usual. Kyoko came in and sat at one of Seto's booths. He was still mad at her for trying to break up Jou and him, but she did apologize and was nicer. "Want the usual?" Seto asked giving a business smile.

"No it's Christmas I'd rather have you," Kyoko said jokingly. Seto slapped her head and got her a hot chocolate. "Geez I was only teasing you," she said rubbing her head.

"Do you want me to hit you even harder? I have no troubles hitting you," Seto said menacingly.

"No that's okay I learned my lesson," Kyoko replied a little scared.

"Good. Anyways Merry Christmas!" he said smiling. It always would make Kyoko wonder how Seto could switch personalities so quickly. He went home quickly with a gift in his hands. Jou heard him coming in and right away he jumped on Seto giving him a hug. "I'm home," Seto said happily.

Jou and Seto walked to Yugi's for his Christmas party with Seto wearing a red sweater and black leather pants and Jou wearing a green button up shirt and black jeans. "Do we have to go? I'd rather be all alone with you," Jou said half-way there. Seto had the _what?!_ face on and exclaimed, "You said you wanted to come!"

"I changed my mind," Jou said smiling. Seto sighed and said, "I only wanted to go if you went so if you don't want to go then we don't have to." Jou smirked grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him away.

"Where are we going?" Seto asked excited. Jou grinned, "You will see when we get there." All of a sudden after dragging him all that way Jou stopped.

"We're here!" Jou called proudly. Seto looked around to find it was like a winter wonderland! There was fresh, silvery snow every where and it covered everything.

"It's so magnificent," Seto said amazed. Jou pulled something out from his jean pocket. Seto laughed, "A mistletoe!"

"It's only part of my gift," Jou said pulling out something else.

"A ring?!" Seto exclaimed.

"Yeah right now we can't legally marry but maybe in a few years or so…" Jou said blushing. Seto couldn't speak for awhile so he just hugged Jou tightly knocking them both to the ground. When he finally could talk he said, "Of course! You're the only person I love this much!" Jou put the ring on Seto's finger and pulled him close both laughing and smiling. _'Nothing could ever compare to this moment'_ Seto thought giving Jou a deep French kiss.

**TBC!**

**You don't have to read on because after this is just the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed reading this and please R&R!**


	13. Epilogue Old Times

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some swearing, and a little violence.**

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC (Don't complain to me that they are different)**

It's been roughly nine years since Jou proposed to Seto and for about five years now they had been married. Since obviously they couldn't have a child of their own without using magic they decided to adopt one that resembled them the most. They had adopted a little girl and oddly enough they named her Lilith after Jou's best friend, but for short they would sometimes call her Lil. Lilith had blonde hair like Jou with brunet highlights, and she had demon wings. Her eyes were like Seto's though and one of the brightest blues. They lived in a two story crimson red three bedroom two bath house. Jou woke up and kissed Seto on the lips.

"Morning lovely," Jou whispered into Seto's ear. Seto woke up to his ministrations yawned and pulled Jou into a rougher kiss saying, "That's how you wake someone with a kiss."

"I'll remember that next time I'm half awake and you're still asleep," Jou replied chuckling. Most couples couldn't stand each other in the morning but Jou and Seto made it a goal to always kiss the other awake no matter how tired they were. Seto rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk and say, "Good morning to you too sunshine." Jou threw a pillow at him which he dodged. Lilith, their daughter, came running into their bedroom at full speed and jumped on the bed.

"Get up today's the party!" she shouted jumping up and down on them. She was only five but she had more energy than Yugi on a sugar high!

"Fine we're up," Jou said picking her up and messing with her hair. Lilith giggled and said, "Stop it daddy!"

"Whatever you say princess," Jou said giving her a loving smile. Getting out of bed Seto and Jou quickly dressed with their daughter constantly saying, "Daddy, Papa hurry it up or we'll be late!" They almost didn't make it to the party on time.

"Seto, Jou, and Little Lil! Come in!" Yugi said cheerfully. He never did outgrow his childlike qualities. Yami came up behind Yugi and hugged him around the waist pulling him closer. Since Seto and Jou's wedding he became bolder with Yugi and even proposed to Yugi. It was obvious they would get married someday with the way they acted.

"What's the party for?" Lil asked giving both Yugi and Yami a hug.

"You didn't hear?" Yami asked which Lil replied, "No I didn't" while pouting. Yugi smiled and explained, "I'm going to have a baby soon! Yami and I did a spell so I could." Lil's eyes lit up.

"Really?! Can I come play with him/her? Will I be their sister?" she asked excitedly. Yugi smiled and replied, "Of course you can play with them and I'm sure they would love to have you as a big sister." Lil started to dance around and sing, "I'm going to be a sister" while hugging Yugi. They walked into the house to find everyone there already conversing among themselves. Kyoko came up to Seto and tried to hug him. Even after all these years he still hasn't given up and pouting for a minute before smiling she said, "Well if you ever divorce Jou I'm available." She gave him a wink. Kyoko was single but by choice since she still hoped Seto would go out with her. She worked as a model and almost every guy wanted to date her but she rejected them all with the occasional lover on the side. Kyoko may have been hoping for Seto to become available but that didn't mean she wanted to be a virgin forever.

Otogi and Honda came over to talk with Seto and Jou. Ever since the Christmas party that happened eight years ago the two have been going out and contemplating marriage. "Are you still saying that?" Otogi asked Kyoko while laughing. Honda spoke up, "He rejects you every time. You should probably give up and move on."

"Not until he becomes mine," Kyoko said defiantly. They all laughed and told reminisced about old times while catching up. Seto kissed Jou on the cheek and said, "Just like old times right?" Laughing Jou had to agree. Lilith came over and jokingly asked Jou, "Where's my kiss?" Jou lightly punched her arm and said, "I gave it to my daughter." Seto laughed because he knew that Lilith had given up with Jou and was dating some guy from the demon world. It truly was like old times, and he wondered how he could have ever not cared about people like them.

**OWARI!  
Finally done! I hope you all enjoyed this! BTW I'm going to post an A/N telling you about the original story and I hope you laugh and get a kick out of it! ^_^ Please R&R!**


	14. Author Note

**Well now that I'm done with the story I think I'll tell you some funny things about the original.**

**First of all I had to make a lot of gender changes because I wanted this to be a yaoi since the original was straight. Here are the original characters and their characteristics:**

**Yaoi VersionOriginal**

**Seto/MaleHaine/Female- Silver hair, blood red eyes.**

**Jou/MaleAkira/Male- Flame red hair, black eyes**

**Otogi/MaleTakashi/Male- Black hair, silver eyes**

**Yami/MaleHiroshi/Male-Long purple hair tied in a pony tail, and lavender eyes**

**Yugi/MaleNami/Female- Pink hair that was shoulder length, green eyes**

**Kyoko/FemaleKyo/Male- Blue hair, and dark blue eyes**

**Lilith/FemaleShouhei/Male- Burnet, and red eyes**

**Lil/FemaleShou/Male- Silver hair with red streaks, and black eyes**

**The plot was pretty much still the same but I had to change all the she's too he's or he's too she's. Also in chapter 8 Who I love and chapter 11 Christmas Love I had to take out the fact they both rode the merry-go-round together on the same horse with Akira kissing Haine's neck giving her a hickey.**

**Also I added some sentences to make it more interesting and took out a few parts.**

**I still keep laughing that Seto was originally a girl in this….I mean when you think of him he's more like the seme of the relationship but in a way you could say I made him an uke…**

**Well I hope you liked what you read!**


End file.
